I HAD THE CHANCE
by Innocent.But.Deadly.Cookie
Summary: Sequel to If I had the chance. Lina has been gone for so long, noone knows where she is and Lina cant get out. Scared and confused, she thinks that the volturi will turn her into a vampire.Or so she thought, Why have the Volturi finally let her go? What will she do when she finds out the bitter truth that Jacob has forgetten about her? What happens when she can't escape her destin
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'IF I HAD THE CHANCE'...SORRY IT IS SO LATE...I WAS PRETTY BUSY LOL**_

_**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IF I HAD THE CHANCE THEN YOU WONT BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY SO PLEASE GO READ THAT STORY FIRST! **_

_**ANYWAYS, IF YOU NOTICED THE SUMMARY IT SAYS THAT IT IS A ROMANCE/ DRAMA BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT THERE WILL BE ALOT OF DRAMA IN THIS STORY...BUT THEYRE WILL STILL BE COMEDY, WHATS CLARA AND LINA WITHOUT A LITTLE COMEDY RIGHT?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...YUP...SO STOP ASKING :'(**_

* * *

_**"I think **__**of you in Silence**_

_**I often speak your name**_

_**All I have left are memories and a heart around your Name**_

_**My Heart aches with sadness**_

_**and all my tears will flow**_

_**but what it meant to lose you**_

_**no-one will ever know**__**"**_

* * *

_bu-dump..._

_bu-dump..._

_bu-dump..._

_bu-dump.._

_bu-dump._

I closed my eyes and clutched my chest, feeling the beating of my heart steadily and wished that it would just stop. That I could just disappear and never look back or even remember it...it would be better than what I have been going through for the past ten months...almost a full year.

Ten months in this hell hole, with the fear of not seeing anyone that I love, having the feeling of hopelesness that I will never be able to leave this place. I haven't been able to contact anyone back home, and I keep feeling like every night I'm forgetting something...like my memories are disappearing and it scares me.

Daniel has been by my side the whole time, we've even gotten closer, and he's protected me with everything he has. The volturi cant touch me and that's good I think I've pissed off Jane enough for her to kill me but Aro won't let her, I don't know why but he wont let anyone near me unless necessary. I've been trying to survive everyday one day at a time, sometimes by just looking out the first window, other times by talking with the few humans that the volturi keep as servants and other times by pranking everyone, that's why Jane hates me so much, she's my main victim.

I looked around the room that I had ran into and sat down on the floor, everything was pitch black and I couldn't see anything which was perfect for me, I didn't like seeing the things that went down in these tunnels. "heh heh heh..." I brought my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly. The clothes that the volturi had given me were just a simple black dress with a black cape...very midieval. I leaned my head back against the wall, or what I thought was the wall.

"...What are you doing in here?" I jumped in the air when I heard the voice and clutched my chest, feeling my heart beat picking up speed. I couldn't see anything so I didnt know who it was. "Uh...I uh...might...be ...looking for my contact! Yeah, those little suckers are so annoying!" I laughed nervously, regretting my decision on hidding in a dark room.

"...there's two things wrong with that sentence,Nali. One: you don't wear contacts. Two: its too dark for you to see the floor, since youre not a vampire. ...and they looked pretty mad outside. Especially Jane...what did you do?" I sighed in relief when I realized that it was only Daniel, my savior. My savior because he had saved me a few times from Jane. I got off the floor and stretched, feeling my sore muscles clench and unclench.

"What makes you think I did anything to her?" I asked Daniel in the most innocent voice I could come up with at the moment, which wasn't much because of how exhausted I was. "Nali...you've been acting strange since we got here...waht's wrong? Do you hate it here that much?" I felt my anger flare up with his question, it was because of him that I was here in the first place. My exhaustion wasn't helping me calm down any.

"...How can you ask me that? OF COURSE I hate it here. You took me away from my sister...from my friends...from my family! Albeit, I was pissed off at them for having lied to me, but that doesn't give you the right to do that...I can't contact them. Its been ten months, Daniel. The probably thiink I'm dead...my boyfriend has probably already forgotten about me...and gotten with someone that I hate...they've been training me non-stop, Daniel...I'm only human...I need rest." I whispered the last part, feeling my energy drained. It was getting hard to keep my eyes open. All those nights that the Volturi had kept me up just to train me on how to control all the powers that they let me touch...and keep it away from any other enemy vampire...it was exhausting.

"I've been noticing the dark circles under your eyes..." Daniel whispered, while he touched the bottom of my eyes. This had been the first physical contact I've had since I had gotten here. Physical contact from anyone that I cared about, that is. Daniel had been forbidden to see me while I trained and when he could see me I was usually too tired or had passed out. "How much sleep are they letting you have?"

I leaned my head towards Daniels fingers, feeling happy that I could feel again, I had been so numb for so long now. "I usually...pass out and then they wake me up...like four hours later." Daniel pulled me into his chest hugging me tightly, he probably felt guilty...and that made me feel guilty since he had done it to try and help me. "You're getting better at controling the powers you've touched, though." Daniel whispered while his mouth was touching the top of my hair. I nodded and leaned closer to Daniel. "But that just means that they won't let me leave anytime soon...Aro is just...his ability is hard to control...I have to wear gloves just so that I can talk with anyone without hearing or seeing anything...it wastes so much energy just to be able to see and hear their thoughts." I leaned my head deeper into Daniel and closed my eyes. "Marcus is easy, not much energy is used in his powers...Alec's is numbing...I usually have side effects and I can't feel anything for a few minutes and it scares me. Even if he can't use it on me...I still feel numb when I try to control it...and it scares me just like Jane's power because of who they make me use it on." I choke back a sob, remembering all the screams and begging of the people I had to use it on. " their screams...they're just human, Daniel...and they make me use it on them...I can still hear their screams when I fall asleep...Afton's...is pretty cool. I can turn invisible..." I heard Daniel chuckle lightly, rubbing my back in circular motion.

I smiled sadly. "Chelsea's is actually a pretty useful gift...I could use it against the Volturi because of how much training I've gotten from her...and I'm pretty awesome at tracking now...Dimitry is pretty cool, too. Not like the rest. And Heidi's makes it easy to seduce anyone and anything." I finished with a sigh, letting Daniel know that I was done telling him everything I knew...right then I just wanted sleep, to sleep for the rest of my life and even then I know it wouldn't be enought to take the exhaustion away.

"You're their biggest weapon,now...that's why Aro lets you get away with all the crap you do...He's trying ot keep you occupied so that you wont think abut leaving." I clenched my fists into his shirt, feeling the anger well up again inside of me. I knew that I was their biggest weapon, but I was just a human and they could easily kill me...they were buttering me up until it was time for them to turn me. I just knew it.

"...what's keeping you here?" I asked quietly, trying to stop the anger, stop the thoughts of the near future. Since I was almost done with the training or so Heidi says, they would probably turn me soon. "You." The simple answer that Daniel gave me, made my hear pick up speed, I knew it was wrong to feel the way that I was feeling but right now...he was the only thing that I had that reminded me of what I used to have of the good times that I had when I wasn't here. "...Daniel...you could go get Edward. Tell him we're here...He'll save us. Go to Forks, the Cullens will protect us." I looked up at where I thought Daniel's face was and smiled brightly, finally having a little hope that we could get away from here. But Daniel only kept quiet...I couldn't see his face to see what he was feeling.

"Please...we need to get out." I whispered, losing my happy mood in an instance. "Demitri will find us, and then Cullens. They'll kill everyone Nali, even the Cullens and anyone that is close to them and us." I slumped into his embrace, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, I couldn't control it anyone. I couldn't escape...we couldn't escape.

The room suddenly filled with light and we turned towards the now open door to see Jane and all her glory glaring at us. I pulled away from Daniel and rubbed the tears away from my eyes and glared back. "There you are." Jane venemouslly said glaring at Daniel and then at me. Probably already thinking of telling Aro of how close we had been or telling him that Daniel was around me. So I did what I always use to do...I acted to save our butts.

"Ah! Here's my contact!" I poked my eye, feeling it well up with tears, not because I was sad but because that motha hurt! " Thanks for helping me find it, Dani!" Daniel turned towards me with a WTH expression and then blinked. I waited...until his face finally brightened. "Ah! You're welcome, Nali!" I sighed deeply, glaring at him. At least his expression had gone down from WTF to a WTH...big step in my books.

"Lets go. Its my turn to train you." I turned and glared at Jane, clenching my fits tightly. She was just trying to get revenge for what I did to her. But I wouldn't let her. "You traned me two days ago, Jane. Its not your turn its Demiti's." She took a step towards me but then stopped when another figure stepped into the room. Glancing from Jane to Daniel and I. "She's right, Jane. Lets go, Analisa." I walked towards Demitri, Daniel following, and all the while...Jane glared daggers at me.

* * *

Training had finally finished at midnight, that's why I like Demitri so much, he seemed to always remember that I was human...and that I needed rest because he always let me go at midnight. I had only slept for two hours when there was a knock at my door waking me up. I opened my eyes groggily and heard the knock again. "Its open." I whispered out, knowing that whoever it was could hear me.

I closed my eyes when I heard the door open. My room was the same room that I had woken in when Daniel had brought me here...it was very elegant...but very scary. I felt the bed slump down and I opened my eyes slowly seeing that the figure was none other than Aro. "My dear, you're still asleep?" He asked in an innocent voice, something that I rarely heard. I looked at the clock and groaned. "Its only been two hours, Aro...its three am..."I sat up and scratched my head. " What is it?" I asked him. Aro turned his head to me and smiled kindly, again something that I didn't see on him when he spoke with the others.

"I wanted to see how you were doing on your training." I blinked. and blinked...and waited to see if he was kidding...but his expression never changed from his happy smile. "everyone reports back to you. They can probably tell you better than me." I rubbed my eyes tiredly and leaned agains the head board, keeping my eyes on Aro.

"...they tell me you've been doing very good. You've improved a great deal in the short amount of time you've been here. You could even be done with training soon...you could even be stronger than they are." I scoffed and looked away, not caring about his appraisal. "Right."

Aro sighed dramatically. "Jane, however is another story...she tells me you haven't been improving much at her power." I flinched and looked down at my shaking hands...not enough sleep. "She makes me use it on humans." We stayed silent for a few seconds until Aro broke it. "Would you feel better if you used vampires?" I nodded my head slowly, at least vampires could defend themselves. "I will gather vampires, then."

"Why are you keeping me here, Aro?" I asked him quietly, but inside the dark room it felt like I had just screamed...darkness was very defening..."Why don't you let me contact my family?" I asked again when he didn't answer me. Aro turned towards the wall, a blank expression on his face. "I keep you here because you are a unique human. Your ability could allow us to let vampires free to walk in the day. Without fear." I frowned and narrowed my eyes at my hands. " I'm not a vampire, though. I don't care about that." Aro stood up and glared at me, his happy mood completely destroyed from our little talk...good. "You will stay here, Analisa. By force if necessary. I don't care about your past because I only see the bright future that you will bring us if you stay by our side. Feel lucky that I don't turn you right now. Being a vampire would only heighten your ability" I glared at my hands, turning my hands into fists.

"Oh...that's right. Daniel has requested that you have a day off. Sleep and enjoy your day. Good night, my dear Analisa." And like that he disappeared, leaving me with a headache and angry. Completely angry.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**So what do you think? Let me know!**_


	2. Pain and imprinting, what?

_**AN SO THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I ACTUALLY HAVE IT OUT EARLY! YAY! I SHOULD TOTALLY GET A COOKIE FOR THAT! XD**_

* * *

_**REPLIES:**_

_**GALGALATZ: I will try to make her come up with a brilliant plan, but i guess you'll find out next chapter! It will give you some hints almost at the end of this chapter of wether or not Lina will get out as a human. So I hope you like it!**_

_**BLUEEYEDBABYY: yay, you're back! Hi buddy! Its dark and mysterious, really? I didn't mean for it to be that way but I guess it did, i'm glad you like it though. Daniel is just...well he's Daniel, who knows how he really feels lol I think I will at least have her use a power on one of the volturi when edward goes to kill himself. That would be awesome. Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Priya101: Yay! You're back again,too, buddy! I'm glad! Like I said before I don't like the books so much so I will put in my own twists and turns. I'm glad you like it and hope you like this chapter.**_

_**L. : Yay, a new reviewer! I'm glad you love it! Hope you love this chapter too!**_

_**"Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew."**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT...JUST THE CHARACTERS YOU DONT REMEMBER EVER SEEING...OMG ITS RAINING REALLY BAD RIGHT NOW AS i WRITE THIS DISCLAIMER...COULD IT BE WARNING ME ABOUT SOMETHING? XD LOL**

* * *

**[CLARA'S POV]**

_It's been ten months...ten long months since Lina disappeared, everyone has been taking turns patroling past Canada and most of the west side of the U.S...but still nothing. It's like she disappeared from the phase of the earth, or at least that's what I would think if it wasn't for the fast that I can feel her pain, sometimes I even wake up screaming and waking Emily up from how horrible the pain comes in. I don't know what they are doing to her, who ever they are...but its slowly killing her. Everyone's noticed the dark circles under my eyes...and I tell them that its just because of the nightmares...but I can't tell them that its Lina's nightmares...I have a feeling that I shouldn't tell them about that because they would be even more worried._

_Embry...has started to get really warm, his temper has flared up, he'll get mad from the smallest things and then he starts shaking violently. I know for a fact that he will turn soon, the book never specified when he turned but I'm scared for him. I'm scared for us. I give it only a couple of weeks...and then what? What will happen to us when and if he doesn't imprint on me, like Lina had predicted?_

_As for Jacob...he was depressed for a while, moping around and crying when he thought noone was listening or paying attention...but then Edward left and Bella decided to start her stupid plan of using Jacob. I warned him, over and over that he would get his heart broken at the end, to remember what Lina had told him about Bella but he would just shut down when I mentioned Lina's name and ignore me completely. He didn't listen in the end...and now he has fallen for Bella...completely forgetting about Lina. I can only imagine how Lina will react when she comes back...if she comes back, at all._

_All in all...everything is going exactly how the books predicted._

"ara...lara...Clara!"I jumped when I heard the voice screaming at me and turned my head away from the beach and to the face of an annoyed Embry. "Huh?...oh..Embry...hey." I tried to smile, i really did but it seemed like it didn't come out right. "Still thinking about Lina?...What is she feeling?" Everyone knows that I can feel her feelings when I'm awake, but I kept the nightmares to myself, I didn't want anyone to know what she was going through. I really didn't. I looked down at our joined hands and nodded sadly. "I...haven't been able to feel her all day...its scaring me..."

Embry wrapped his warm around me, blocking out the cold wind from hitting me and layed his chin on my head. "She'll be ok. I promise." I nodded my head slowly, knowing that he was only trying to cheer me up. Noone knew if she was going to be ok. We could just hope that she was fine. I felt Embry shiver and I looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Embry paused and then leaned his forehead on mine, I could feel the heat radiating off of him, it was warmer today, a lot warmer. "I've been feeling sick all day..." Embry's embrace tightened and I saw the sweat coming off of his forehead, his lips were pulled back, like he wanted to snarl. "...And that isn't helping ."

I turned my head around to where Embry was looking and I felt a weight fall down on my shoulders, it always felt that way when I saw those two together. "...Jacob...Isabella." I spoke calmly, trying to hold back the anger that I felt towards Bella. I never once talked bad about Bella, not once,I always tried to keep my cool, I wouldn't stood so low...but what she said next broke every string that held me back from showing my hatred towards her. "Hey, how are you, Clara? Charlie says that they haven't found Lina, yet. Are you sure she didn't run away with another guy?" I heard a snarl come from behind me and Embry pushed me behind him, hidding me from Bella, knowing that I wouldn't hold back this time.

"What? Jacob maker her shut her mouth or I'll shut it for her." Embry snarled at jacob but kept his glare directed at Bella. In the books they never showed this side of Bella, but I always new that she couldn't be that perfect. I looked at Jacob to see what he would do and saw him look away from Embry, a blank expression on his face. I felt every inch of hope that I had for Jacob to finally see the real Bella disappear. She had finally gotten her claws into him. "You...you will defend her over Lina? Your first girlfriend?" Embry yelled at Jacob, I would have held him back but i had seen Jacob flinch. There was still hope. "Bella is still hurting...and Lina probably already has someone else...she probably left us for him...whoever he is."

Back track, nevermind, she had gotten her claws into him. Embry's shaking grew more violent and I put my hand on his arm trying to calm him down, it worked...but not much. Embry always did see Lina as an older sister. "I hope...that when she comes back...I hope with all my heart, Jacob, that she breaks your heart. That she passes through something so horrible,, that will make you feel guilty for believing some stuck up girl. I really do hope that you feel guilty, when you have been having the time of your life with Isabella when Lina has probably been through hell and back...I really do." He was telling the truth, all of the wolfs knew that she was going through hell right now, I had told them so Embry was telling the truth and Jacob would never know...the wolves would never tell him. I stepped infront of Embry and I smiled innocently at Bella. "It's ok, Embry. Bella, you're right. Maybe she did leave with another guy...but isn't it strange that only a few months later...the Cullens left? Maybe Lina and Edward are becoming close friends...they were always really close, after all. And Jacob, I will laugh and laugh and point at you with a stick when your little girlfriend breaks your heart. I really will and then I'll tell Lina to get together with Daniel. He was a much better boyfriend to her than you ever will."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, a hurt expression on her face. I knew, I knew it was a low blow, but she had done the same to me. An eye for an eye, after all. Jacob stepped infront of Bella and pushed me back, enough to knock me against Embry's chest. "Lets go, Embry..." I grabbed Embry's arm and led him away from them, and into the woods, deep into the woods. I turned tohim and put my hand on his cheek. "Are you feeling ok?"

Embry shook his head fiercely, his body shaking violently. "Everything hurts." He growled out. I could see the outline of his body disappearing and I knew, I knew that it was time for him to change so I took out my phone and dialed Sam. "Shoot. Come on...come on...come on." Finally after a few seconds, that felt like hours, Sam picked up. "Clara?" I didn't hesitate. "Its time. We're in the forest beside the beach." Embry hugged his body tightly and fell to his knees. "On our way." I dropped the phone and crouched near Embry, rubbing his back to at least let him know that I was there. "Its ok, Embry. Everythings alright."

Embry nodded his head and leaned deeper into the floor. I could feel hair appear and disappear from his back where I rubbed, it didn't take long for sam to appear with Jared and Paul behind him. "Clara, step back." I did as he asked and took ten steps back, keeping a good distance between me and Embry. Before I could even say 'WFT' embry screamed loudly, I covered my ears and faintly heard the screams turn into howls. I looked up and saw a beautiful grayish white wolf, a very huuuge beautiful wolf. His back could probably be as tall as I was.

I stood shocked, this was the first time that I had seen one of them phase for the first time and it was very weird. I heard the wolf whine still shaking but he was looking around at the rest of the pack. I took a step forward and extended my hand to Embry...I didn't even notice that I had done it. "embry..." My voice came out in a whisper but he heard it, his head turned towards me quickly and frozen in his place. Everything disppeared when he looked into my eyes, everything got replaced with beautiful colors, I know it sounds cheesy but that's what happened...well that is until Paul's voice broke our stare.

"...three down...now I'm the only one that hasn't imprinted." I turned my head towards Paul and frowned. "Im...printed?"

* * *

**[LINA POV]**

I looked up into the open sky when I felt a weird feeling enter my body, a weird feeling but somehow it felt like it was filled with happiness. Wonder what that was about. "What's wrong?" I turned my head to Daniel and smiled kindly, it made me feel good that at least he cared enough, the only one in this stupid place, anyways. "Nothing. So...this is how...Volterra looks like during the day." I looked around and saw all the brick buildings, it was breath taking during the day, at night it felt like something was lurking around...which was but ...well you know what I mean. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned loudly, this was the first time that I had been outside of the tunnels without a Volturi member following me...and during the day. It felt very good. "Yup..." Daniel said while we made our way towards the center of the town, I saw a clock tower from the corner of my eye and I stared at it for a second, a nagging feeling in the back of my head told me that I should know something about that place...but nothing came to mind.

"Where are we going?" I asked Daniel while I skipped towards him, looking at all the small shops around us. They were very cute, especially the one small cafe that we were walking towards. "There's this little cafe that is really good, its right there. You'll like it." Daniel pointed at the little cafe that I had thought was cute and I smiled. Sometimes I thought that Daniel knew me a little too much but it was normal since I didn't feel scared of that fact. I nodded my head rapidly, feeling happy that I would get sugar after not having it for so long. "Wait! Lady Analisa!" I turned towards the voice and saw a small girl running towards us, her robe flying everywhere.

I knew that little girl since I had gotten here, Her name was Mariella and she was a young girl. She had long black hair that was always in a braid, her eyes were a dark green. She was very adorable, and she had somehow gotten to work for the volturi...it amazed me that such a young girl could be dragged into this whole mess. She was very shy, she sometimes reminded me of Seth in some ways...I miss Seth.

"Mariella?" I patted her back when she was infront of us breathing heavily. Mariella looked up, still breathing heavily. "I...I was asked...t-to come with you. I am sorry!" she bowed and I smiled sadly, she was too young for all of this. "No, its alright you ever been to a cafe before?" Mariella looked up at me and shook her head, her bangs flying over her eyes. "N-no." I nodded and pointed towards the small cafe. "Well, come on." Mariella looked at me with big green puppy eyes, clearly noone had shown her kindness before.

"R-really?" I nodded my head and side hugged her while I dragged her towards the cafe. "Yup, come on. Daniel is paying so don't worry." I heard Daniel sigh behind me and I smirked. "Of course I am." I turned my head towards Daniel and stuck my tongue at him. "Hey, you work for them so you have money." Daniel groaned and spoke showing his whine very clearly. "But I'm savingit for that new car that I wanted." I turned my body towards him and pouted giving him my best puppy eyes. "Dani..." Daniel sighed and shoved me towards the door, clearly playing, but Mariella was just staring at us with big puppy eyes.

* * *

Inside the cafe we made our way towards the back after ordering strawberry cheesecake...well Daniel didn't eat so he just got coffee cake...don't really know how he'll eat that though. I turned towards Mariella and smiled when I saw that she ate her cheesecake greedily, seems it was her first time eating it. What else has the Volturi deprived her of? "How old are you, Mariella?" Mariella turned towards me, her lips covered in strawberry and I couldn't help but giggle cleaning the strawberry off. "I-I am thirteen." Daniel and I stopped eating and stared at her, she looked down at her food with a very red face. "Really?" I asked her.

"You look younger, Mariella." Daniel told her quietly, not believing that she was that age.I nodded. "You are very adorable, though." I saw mariella look down again with a bright red face. Aww I made her shy twice...I'm so bad. Daniel shook his head, digging into his cake. "You have a way with kids, Nali." I nodded and laughed. "Dont I? You're just as adorable as Sethy-poo.."I stopped myself before I could think of them again. I didn't want to think of them. "W-who is seth?"

Daniel looked at me before answering. "A friend of Lina's." I nodded and smiled sadly at Mariella, patting her on her head. "He's the cutest boy ever...he's very kind, hes outgoing and has a soft heart. He's...fifteen, i think..." mariella nodded and squeezed my hand. "H-he sounds lovely."

I laughed and hugged her tightly. "When we leave, I'll take you to meet him. Ok?" Mariella looked at me, surprised and nodded her head.

A few weeks passed by and I got stronger and stronger, Aro had kept his promise and didn't turn me but somehow I knew that the food they had given me everyday had something in it because I could feel myself getting stronger and faster. I didn't know what but now and then I would throw away the food and not eat it...they always knew when I did that.

* * *

"Faster." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Jane. I frowned and breathed heavily. "But...its hard...especially when they keep moving so fast!" Jane glared at me before stopping the vampire from running. "A day off was bad for you, you've stopped trying." I was about to yell at her when Heidi stepped into the room. "Leave her be, Jane. She's just tired." I could have kissed her but i held back. "Go sleep, then. Tomorrow is heidi's turn." I nodded and bowed at them. "Thank you."

* * *

_I looked around and saw a familiar forest around me. "This dream again? ...Daniel!" I waited for that butt to come out but he was taking his bloody time. It was dark and creepy. _"_Daniel, not funny! I'm effing tired!" I screamed at him, looking around to see better. Finally a voice answered me. "Lina?" I sighed in relief and turned towards the voice. "There you are. What are you think..." I stopped and my mouth fell open. "Paul?" Paul's face turned into shock and he took a few steps towards me. "...is that you...Lina" I took a step back and glared around me. "What the heck...if this is some kind of joke, Daniel, just know its __NOT__ funny!" Paul took another step towards me. "Lina,its really you...why can't I see you, though." i looked back at Paul and frowned, if he couldn't see me that meant that this was real and not one of Daniels pranks._

_ "You can't see me?" Paul shook his head slowly, extending his hand to me. "You're basically just a shadow...so this is a dream." He sighed deeply and dropped his hand, his face turning into a sad expression. "Where have you been? What h-happened? We looked everywhere for you!" I sighed deeply and glance to my left not knowing what I could tell them. "I got...taken by...uh...some vampires." I couldn't tell him that Daniel had taken me away...a few months ago I would have no problem telling them but...now that Daniel was the only one that kept me safe in that place, I couldn't rat him out. "What? But we didn't smell any leeches." I nodded. "They'e special vampires...they can take you away while you're sleeping." At least I told him some of the truth. _

_ "where are you right now? We could go and save you." I shook my head , stepping back. I could clearly remember how the Volturi were and what Daniel had told me about Demitry. "It's very dangerous especially for a wolf, I'm sorry...I can't tell you Paul." Paul shook dangerously and walked up to me grabbing my shoulders tightly. "We'll save you! I know we can...your body." He looked down and his eyes darted across my body, his eyes growing big. "I can see your body now...what the hell happened to you?" I flinched away knowing exactly what he was seeing. The bruises and cuts and scars from all of the training that I had taken. It wasnt a pretty picture. "Nothing...please stop, paul." _

_ Paul shook even more violently. "These look like old scars...and there are new one, too, Lina! What have they been doing to you!" I shook my head, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. "N-nothing!...So...what's been going on?" i asked quickly, wanting to distract him from my scars. Paul took a deep breath and dropped his hands. "Embry turned a few weeks ago." I smiled. "really?" Paul nodded his head, smiling lightly. "And he imprinted on Clara." I laughed happily at that. I felt so light hearted that I couldn't contain the tears anymore. i was happy for them, happy that they would finally get their happy ending. That was the first time in so long that I had actually laughed that happily. "Really! I'm so glad...I'm so glad." Paul smiled and rubbed my hair, messing it up. I smacked his hand away. "Wait, that means you're the only wolf to not imprint." Paul frowned and looked away._

_ "I'm not the only wolf...Jacob hasnt imprinted yet." I stopped moving and stared at Paul, I had a chance that Jacob could imprint on me? Wait, when did he phase? "Really...how is he?" Paul nodded and sighed. "He...I won't lie to you, Lina. Not anymore. He ...fell in-love with Bella." I froze and felt my world crumple down, I felt all hope of ever getting out of the Volturi disappear. This couldn't be happening. "What...what about Edward?" Paul pulled me into a tight hug. "THe cullens left last September...noone knows why but ever since a month ago, Jacob has been with Bella." I felt my head nod numbly and I looked back when I felt a pull. "I see...they're waking me up..." I looked down and muttered to myself. "I guess its time for Heidi to train me." Paul tilted his head to the side. "Train you?For what?" I looked up surprised that he had heard me. "I forgot you could hear me...I'm sorry, Paul. I can't tell you."I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his warm cheek, it felt good to finally feel something familiar. I smiled sadly. "Tell everyone to stop looking for me, I'm ok...Please look after Clara nd give her a big hug for me. Bai bai, Paul." I stepped back from him, making my way towards where the pull was taking me. "No! Lina!"_

* * *

I woke up groggily and sat up, starring right at the face of Daniel. "What is it, Dani?" Daniel hesitated before looking up at me with hope in his eyes. "Edward is here."

* * *

_**AN**_

_**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW!**_


	3. Reunions

_**A.N **_

_**OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS...I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU...THE WORLD...IS ENDING! YUSH AND ITS ALL MY FAULT! I HAVE UPDATED THREE TIMES IN ONE WEEK AND I GOT 11 REVIEWS FOR ONLY **__**2**__** YES PEOPLE **__**2**__** CHAPTERS! I'M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO SEE THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY ENJOY MAH STORY! THANK YOU!**_

_**I'm sorry if some of the translations are wrong, i tried to get them as close as i could but i'm not fluent in italian so, if anyone can help me find out if they mean what i made them mean then please dont hesitate to tell me!**_

* * *

_**REPLIES:**_

_**Priya-101: yay so I updated so I guess its...5am over there right now? IDk lol **__** hope you like this chapter. I have always disliked Bella so yay, a new member of the 'I hate Bella' club lol Thank you so much, I'm glad that my writting has improved. It makes me happy. I feel honored that you come back to review. Thank you.**_

_**L. :I'm glad it makes you wamr and gushy. lol It is sad...but she'll get better soon , I promise. **_

_**SUZIE1107: I hope you like this chapter...let me know what you think. You'll probably like it. I'm still thinking about putting who and who together...but the ending will defenetly be LinaXJacob. **_

_**BLUEEYEDBABYY: Yush you're back. I'm glad you liked that scene and Clara's pov. I didn't "hate" Bella in the books but I didn't really like her either, so I will make people hate Bella here! Mwahahaha! I hope this chapter explains a little on how Paul contacted Lina. Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**CEW: It explains why Jacob is being hated in this chapter, I just think that someone would really act that way when their bff's boyfriend or even their sister's bf just acts like they didn't know the sister or bff you know? I didn't really try to put the blame on Jacob but it gets better in this chapter. Hope you like it!**_

_**Jovie Black: I'm glad you like it! Heh heh I will show the mean side of Bella, always and forever lol I agree! she's too perfect and she lets Edward control everything in her life...that's why she's not a good role model to the little kids watching the movies -_-' I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**GALGALATZ: Never! I would never want Edward to die! I dont hate him that much! ...He just needed something else to live for! lol Yush they were spiking their food...and now that you mention it...its kinda disgusting...yuck! lol hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A BIT LONG, LONGER THAN THE REST. AND A PART...IS DEDICATED TO SUZIE1107! YOU KNOW WHICH PART SUZIE1107!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN TWILIGHT...SIGH**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3: REUNIONS**_

I ran as fast as my feet could take me down the winding tunnels, if someone else was running down here they would have gotten lost already because of all the twists and turns but I had gotten use to it. Nothing mattered right at that moment, not Daniel chasing behind me,not the darkness of the tunnels that were only lit up by torches and it seemed like there was a monster waiting to pop out of nowhere, not that I was barefoot with PJ shorts and a camisol on and my robe thrown on me to cover up my body, nothing but seeing Edward again. My mind running as quickly as I was, with thoughts and quetions. Questions of why edward was here.

"Nali, wait! Wait up! Put clothes on first!" I heard Daniel yelling behind me but I couldn't stop and look back now, not when I had finally arrived at my destination. I thre open the door and walked in slowly looking at the figure standing in the middle of the room. He looked the same as before...except for his shoulders being slumped down...and looked like they had been like that for a long time. His posture having lost all of its confidence...he looked depressed. And even his once beautiful bronze/brown hair...looked like it lost its highlights. I walked towards him slowly, breathing heavily, not caring that Aro,Marcus and Caius were staring at me. The room was only lit with torches, it gave it an eerie glow and I could barely see but I still walked forward. "Edward..." I whispered, not being able to speak any louder...it seemed like my voice had disappeared.

Edward turned towards me quickly and his eyes widened. "An...Analisa?" I smiled sadly and I could feel the tears running down my eyes, I was happy to see him, to have someone else that reminded me that I had a life outside of these walls. Some thing familiar. "H-hey, long time n-no see, huh?" I smiled and Edward smiled back but his eyes were still wide. I couldn't blame him, he looked like he had seen a ghost...I probably did look like a ghost.

"i...guess so." Edward said while he walked towards me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back tightly, finally feeling lighter now that I had touched something that was real, something that wouldn't disappear with just one touch. My tears started to fall faster and I burried my head into Edwards chest. "Its so good to see you again." I felt Edward patting my head and then he pulled back holding on to my face and turning it side to side, cheking if I was ok. "Its good to see you again,too...This is where you've been..." Edward turned around and faced Aro keeping me behind me protectively and glared at all three of the vampires sitting on the chairs infront of us. "How did she get here?" He asked them...or rather growled.

Daniel took a step forward. "Because of me." Edward turned to Daniel and growled but Daniel didn't even flinch, he only frowned. "I'm sorry. I thought they could help her with her memories." Daniel turned to Aro and glared when he heard Aro sigh. "And we have,have we not?" Aro sounded bored and even Marcus and Caius looked bored, that's why I never like the other two...they were too evil for my taste. Even Victoria wasn't that bad. "No, you've just made the process slower!" Daniel growled out. Focusing on Aro and noone else, I was starting to get scared for Daniel. He had never yelled at Aro before, and anyone who did would face horrible consequences. I was about to step forward when Edward turned towards me. "Have they been good to you,Lina?" I hesitated, not knowing if I could tell Edward without causing Aro to be angry but Aro beat me to it. He extended his hand and looked directly at me. "Analisa,dear, please come here." I hesitated...but then Jane took a step forward glaring at me before turning to Edward. I knew what that meant...she would use her powers on him if I didn't obey.

I walked towards Aro and held on to his hand. "Now, about your request dear Edward...I regret to inform you that I can not help you. Your ability is too precious. Would you like to join us, instead?" Aro asked Edward calmly but I knew better. Aro was anything but calm at that moment, if his clenching hands were any indication.

"No." was Edwards only reply and it seemed like Aro grew even more tense but he just smiled. "Hm...you are welcome to stay here in my home. I will give you a day to think about it and tomorrow we will discuss about your decision. Jane, could you show Edward to a room. Daniel, Analisa..." Aro looked at Daniel and I from the corner of his eye. "Follow me." Edward was about to protest but I shook my head. "It's ok, Eddy." I smiled, trying to look calm. "I'll see you later, ok?"

* * *

We walked into a dark room, it seemed like all the room in this place were dark and only lit with torches. Vampires were weird. Aro walked deeper into the room and sat on a chair facing us. "It seems that Edward Cullen could be useful here...and he knows Carlisle." Aro muttered to himself, probably not realizing that Daniel was still a vampire and I was able to hear a little better than a normal human. I took a step forward and frowned. "He won't join." Aro turned his head to me and smirked. "Can you see the future?" I looked at his shoes and clenched my hands, knowing exactly what he had probably seen in Edwards mind. "No, but I know Edward."

"We'll see...they have a coven...almost too large for my taste...You two could come in handy." Daniel frozen in his place and we looked at each other. "I wont hurt them, Aro." I glared at Aro. I felt lighter, i didn't care what would happen to me now, what the consequences were now that I had seen Edward. Somehow I knew that he would save me. "I'm not asking you to...I will need some time to think. go, but if you tell Edward what has happened since you've been here, I will grant his wish and end his life. Understood?" Aro spoke calmly but I could hear the threat behind his words so all I could really do was nod. "Leave. Daniel, stay here." Daniel nodded and I left them alone, making my way to Edwards room.

* * *

I knocked on Edward's door and it opened quickly. Before I could do or say anything Edward pulled me into the room and hugged me tightly, after closing the door. "Lina, what...how have you been?" i smiled at him and sat down on the chair near his bed, feeling exhausted. "...I've been good. A little tire...but good." Edward bent down to my level and touch under my eyes where I'm sure the black marks were. "I can tell... you haven't slept in a while..."

I smiled and pushed him towards the bed so that he could sit down, once he did we fell into silence until I couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you here?" Edward looked up at me and then back at his hands. The light from the torches making the shadows dance across his face, giving him the depressing look again. "Bella...killed herself." I sat up in shock and stared at Edward...ready to laugh when he told me that it was a joke...but he looked serious. "What?" Edward leaned back into the head board and rubbed his eyes. "She killed herself two days ago." I shook my head and stood up, pacing across the room. Why would she ever do something that stupid? "That's not possible...I had a dream a few minutes ago...Paul was tehre, he was telling me about Jacob and Bella. They were alive." I looked back at Edward and frowned when he just shook his head. 'It was just a dream." I sighed and kneeled by his side. "No, it was real. How could I have known that you left?"

Edward stared at me like I had grown a second head, I was almost tempted to pat my shoulder to see if I had a second head, old habits die hard after all. "Because you know what will happen. Remember how this was all just a dream in your world?" I tilted my head, confused, and stared at Edward for a few seconds. What was he talking about? "what...do you mean?" Edward and I had a stare down for three minutes before he spoke in a mutter. Do vampire really think I cant hear them? Gah! "You don't remember...that's what he meant."

"Call Alice. Or Rosalie, they'll tell you." I told him looking around in his coat pockets but they came out empty. Edward looked away. "I...crushed my phone back in Rio." I deadpanned. "You're strange,Edward...and they say you're the calm one." I sighed and sat on the bed, feeling how soft and comfty it was. "Says the little girl." I glared at Edward. "I'm not little, I'm fun-sized!"

There was a knock on the door and we turned towards it. "Come in." When the door opened, I saw Mariella walking in with two blood bags, she looked so calm, like it was everyday thing to walk around with blood bags. "L-lady Analisa." I smiled brightly. "Mariell, come in!" But Mariella did the opposite, she stood frozen in her spot her mouth wide open. I blink and heard Edwards chuckle. "...She's still the same person, Mariella." I turned to Edward and tilted my head. "Huh?" Smart question, right? I'm such a smarty-pants.

"Seems like you've been acting distant until now, Lina." I opened my mouth in an 'o' and looked at Mariella, scratching the back of my head. "Oh, right. Sorry abut that, Mariella." Mariella smiled shyly. "It's ok. I b-brought some blood f-for, ." She extended the blood bags and Edward sighed. "Seems they want me alive...thank you." He took the bags and sat down back in the chair. "D-do you need anything,Lady Analisa?" I shook my head and stood up to pat Mariella's head. She was such a cutie! "No, Thank you,Mariella. You can go rest if you want." Mariella nodded, a blush on her face and bowed leaving Edward and I alone again.

"Seems you've gotten manners since I last saw you." I turned to Edward and stuck my tongue out. "I've always had manners." I sighed and sat down on the bed again, swinging from side to side like a little kid. "That time you stole that old lady's cane and then laughed when she fell?" I scoffed and flipped my hair back. "You still remember that? That old lady deserved that." I yawned loudly before I could stop it and Edward frowned. "you should go to sleep." I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at him again, I didn't want to go to sleep. Not when I knew that Edward was here. Not when I had an old friend near me. "Never!..." Edward sighed, for the hundreth time. "...You've changed." I looked down at my hands. "Everyone changes...that's what life is about, Edward." I smiled at him and I saw some emotion in his eyes, but it was gone too quickly for me to figure out what it was.

I shrugged and layed back on the bed, stretching my aching muscles. "Have you always been here?" I layed on my side so I could see Edward better and nodded. "All this time...All I really remember is that I was dreaming of Daniel...and then I woke up here. Daniel then told me he brought me here to help me regain my memories. Of what...I'll never know." We stayed silent for a few minutes before Edward spoke up again. "I came to kill myself." I looked up at him and froze. "What...why?" I sat up and glared at him, not understanding what it was about Bella and Edward trying to kill themselves! What was wrong with them. "I didn't want to live in a world without Bella...and you, the first friend I've had since I turned, disappeared without a trace." I groaned and paced around the room, mad that he would even think about doing something that stupid.

"That's still not enought of a reason for you to kill yourself! Both Bella and I would go to heaven and then you'd go to hell for committing suicide...you sould still not see us...or so the catholics say, anyways." Edward smirked.I knew he would say something to make fun of me, I just knew it. " Are you sure you'll go to heaven?" That's it! I glared at him, but he continued. "Stealing that ice cream come from that kid-" I interrupted him by pointing a finger at him. "He threw rocks at me! GOD will understand! Or whoever is out there." I tried very hard not to laugh but when I heard Edward's chuckles I couldn't hold it back and I laughed along. "Of course..." Edward turned serious and looked down at his hands. "I can live...if it means one person dear tome is still alive. I owe it to your sister,anyways...and I need to keep an eye on you...I don't know what you'll do, you're too unpredictable." I smiled sadly and sat back down on the bed. "Clara spoke to you...and I'm not that unpredictable!"

"...More like yelled at me...Demanded that I find you and take you back safely. Bella was a bit mean to her, though." I frowned and glared at the wall. Knowing Bella she probably said a low blow to piss of Clara. "You know...if Bella is alive I'll punch her...just once." I turned to edward and smiled innocently. "Violence isn't the answer." I scoff. "Neither is punching a low blow but Bella still does it. Why can't I just punch her once and then I'll stop...until she pisses me off really badly." i put my hands in a praying manner and gave him the best puppy eyes. "...I'm blind." I smiled brightly and gave him a hug. I thought it would take alot to make him let me hurt bella, just once, but it seemed easier...to easy. "How did you contact Paul? Why not Clara or jacob?" Edward asked me when I released him.

I shrugged my shoulders and scratched the back of my head. "I dont know...from what i've noticed before...a person has to be thinking or speaking about the other person. So I guess Paul was thinking or speaking of me when we were dreaming at the same time." Edward nodded and stared at me for a few seconds, taking in deep breathes. "I've also noticed...that you smell different. You still smell human...but there's something else." I narrowed my eyes and scooted away from him. "Stalker...the food that they gave me...it made me feel different...like I was...getting stronger, faster...I don't know. But everytime that I didn't eat it, I would feel weird." I looked at Edward and his eyebrows creased, he was in his thinking form. "I wonder why."

* * *

**[CLARA'S POV]**

I yawned loudly and walked outside where I heard voices screaming. Once outside, I saw Paul glaring at Jacob with his hands clenched. Jacob was shaking violently, looking at the floor while Embry and Jared Stared at him. Sam was standing infront of them shaking his head, holding on to Emily tightly.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously. Embry walked towards me and side hugged me. "Bella left. Apperantly-" I interrupted him before I even knew what was going on. "Edward is trying to kill himself." Everyone turned to me and I flinched. Trying to come up with a good explanation. "Uh...Edward told Lina once that...if he wanted to kill himself...he would go to the Volturi." I spoke calmly, trying to hide the lie in my voice. Paul looked at me, his thinking face on. "Did Edward ever tell Lina the names of the volturi?" I nodded my head. "Do you know anyone named Heidi?" I nodded my head again, trying to remember what her power was. "Uh, yea. She's the seductress of the Volturi...she lures the humans so the others can feed on them." I saw them flinch and I continued. "How do you know her name?"

Paul ignored my question and stared at all of us, one by one, stopping with me. "I know where Lina is..." Everyone froze. "She's with those leeches. She told me in a dream something about those leeches being special andhow they kidnapped her." I broke away from Embry and walked to Paul, my eyes wide open. That would explain so much. "First of all...how do you know that? Second of all, the Volturi don't have that kindo f power, not that I know of anyways. and Third...why would the volturi want her?" Paul leaned back from me and Embry took me by my arms away from Paul. Paul turned to the rest of the pack. "I had a dream a couple hours ago when I went back home from patrol...I was thinking abut how we hadn't found Lina and how it seemed like we just gave up on her...when out of nowhere I heard Lina's voice yelling for daniel." I froze in place and glared at the floor. Daniel, of course! Why didn't I think about it before! "Anyways, I went up to her but I could only see her as a shadow,,,there wasno light but it was her voice- only different...and we started speaking. She said taht someone kidnapped her from her dreams and that it was dangerous-too dangerous for u s to save her. Before sheleft she told me to tell all of you to stop looking for her because she was ok...to give you, clara, a big hug...and then something about Heidi waking her up to train her."

Noone spoke for what seemed like an eternity. The wind being the only sound we could hear, until Jacob spoke up. "She's ok?" He asked quietly. Paul hesitated, he looked like he was hiding something from us. "well...she sounded tired...and I don't know if it was real or not...but she was really scared when I saw bruises and scars on her body. " Sam stepped forward and growled. "What?"

"They looked like Claw marks...and some of those scars looked new." Jacob began to growl and I could feel the tears running down my face. "That's why..." I muttered, Embry being the only one who could hear me, Nodded his head.

"Why didn't she call? Couldnt she call us and tell us where she was?" Jacob growled out punching a tree before disappearing. "They probably didn't let her...they're very controlling...and they took her for a reason..." I whispered, watching as Jacob left. I walked through the forest trying to follow Jacob's trail. It wasn't hard, there were trees broken and it looked like he had punched them through. I saw an opening ahead and I was finally out of the dense forest. The trail had led me to the cliffs...the ones where only a few days ago Bella had jumped. Jacob was sitting down on the edge, looking out at the ocean so I decided to join him.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Jacob turned his head towards me when I sat down. "I'm sorry for saying those things to you...I know how you must feel...not literaly but...Lina went through the same thing when Daniel died...and she just pushed all of her feelings away...making everyone believe that she had forgotten who he was. I'm sorry...I was just mad that you chose to defend Bella."

I sighed and leaned back on my hands, looking up at the gray sky. Jacob stayed silent, looking down at his hands. "Somehow...I always knew that Bella was using me...but I didn't want to believe it...because I had already lost someone that trusted me...I let Lina down...I just wanted to feel like I could be relied on."

"I smiled sadly and rubbed Jacob's back in a comforting way. "You can be relied on. I mean, you are the real alpha,after all. I know Lina wont think you're a failure...she'll probably show it by letting a little kid beat her up so you'll protect her...or something stupid like that." I poked Jacob in the side like what Lina would have done and Jacob chuckled, pushing me away with his shoulder.

Jacob had changed so much. Lina would not like this big of a change...she always did have a hard time adjusting to change. Embry stepped out of the trees. "We've agreed to go get, Lina." Embry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry,too,Jake. I wasn't thinking straight." Jacob shook his head and smiled. Letting us know that it was alright.

I stood up and skipped happily to Embry's side hugging him tightly. "We don't have to go. Edward will bring her back. If anything, she'll be pissed off if we go save her. We'll be putting ourselves in danger...strating a war, if you will. So...lets leave it to Edward, he'll make sure to bring back Lina...he promised." I laughed. "Just watch she'll come home skipping and singing some weird song like nothing happened."

* * *

**[LINA'S POV]**

"Don't kill yourself,ok?"

Edward smiled, not answering me, it was the next day and Aro had summoned me earlier to speak about something. I was almost scared to go speak with him...he was unpredictable. I felt like I couldn't leave Edward alone. Not when he was trying to kill himself. I punched him in the shoulder when he still didn't answer, let me tell you something...never punch a vampire. It hurts...alot. "Edward! I'm serious."

Edward sighed dramatically. "Fine, promise. Now go." He extended his hand and messed up my hair. He's such a drama queen, I swear. I groaned loudly and tried to fix my hair. "Alright...oh,there was something...the other day I saw a clock tower and...I felt like there was something I was fogetting about." There was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind telling me that it was a bad idea to tell him, but I pushed it away. Edward nodded heading to the door. "I'll go check it out."

* * *

I walked into a big room and saw Aro standing in the middle of the room with Jane and Alec, Caius and Marcus sitting down on large chairs in the background seeming bored out of their minds. Felix and Demetri were no where in sight.

"Analisa,dear. Come." I held his hand cautiously when I stood next to him, like I always do. It feels like he has to touch me to make sure that I wont do something stupid like try to hurt them. "I have decided to let our dear friend Edward go free." I smiled brightly but it quickly disappeared when I saw Aro smirk at Jane and Alec. "On one condition...you will go with him...keep an eye on the cullens. Tell me if anything suspicious happens...anything that could cause us harm." I growled and dropped his hand, stepping away from him. "Wha? No, I won't do it."

Aro tsked, taking a step towards me menacingly. "Its your only chance to leave...to save your friend from dying by our hands...or would you rather us kill all of the Cullens?" I clenched my fists and nodded once. Aro nodded and turned his head to Jane. "Good. Jane, could you and Analisa go check what is taking Felix and Demitri so long?" Jane nodded and grabbed my arm, dragging me behind her.

* * *

As we stepped out from the door leading to the aleey, we could hear voices yelling loudly...or rather Edwards voice yelling loudly, I could see Edward infront of...Bella...and Alice to his left, protecting Bella. I frowned and pulled the hood of my robe over my head when I saw that we were headed to a place where the sun could be seen, I hid my face from everyone's sight, along with my body.

"Enough." Everyone turned to us, Felix Alice Demitri and Edward taking a step back. Edward nodded once in our direction. "Jane...Analisa." Bella's and Alice's head shot up in our direction their eyes growing wide. "Analisa?" Jane turned around and started walking away, everyone following her. "Follow us."

Edward opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him before he could say something that would piss off Jane. "Edward...just do as she says...please." Edward stared into my eyes before nodding in defeat. We walked down the alley, it was dark and surprisingly very clean, it gave you chills to be there alone...but it seemed even more sinister looking with the menacing air around the three Volturi members leading the way. We stopped at the dead end and Jane jumped into the dark hole in the ground. Before I could do the same, Demitri picked me up and jumped inside...into an even darker hallway. I was starting to feel claustrophobic.

I turned to Demitri, seeing Bella and Edward jump down from the corner of my eye. "Thank you." We walked down the long hallway until we reached an elevator, taking us down into a beautiful room lit up with lights, probably the only one in the whole place. Gianna stood up and bowed, smiling brightly when she saw us. "Buon pomeriggio." **[good afternoon]** I could hear a conversation behind me, where the others were but I didn't pay attention.

As we entered yet another set of doors, I noticed that it was the same room as before. Aro,Caius and Marcus sitting in the middle, while the rest went to stand by the wall. Aro stood up smiling brightly and made his way to Edward holding Edward's hand. "What a happy surprise! Bella is alive, after all. Isn't that wonderful?...her blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

I took a step closer towards Aro's side knowing full wellthat if he tried to hurt them I would intervene anyway possible. "Its not without effort." Edward answered simply, still having his hand in Aro's grip. I looked back and forth between them until Aro laughed." I can see that." He turned to Bella and smiled. "I would love to see if you're immune to any other abilities." Aro extended his hand and Bella hesitatingly held Aro's hand. Aro smiled brightly and turned to me. "Interesting...just like with my dear Analisa."

Edward frowned, trying to read Aro's thoughts. Aro laughed loudly when he saw Edward's expression. "You didn't know? It seems that Analisa is immune to all of our powers. Facinating, isn't it?...I wonder if-" Edward interrupted Aro by growling loudly. "No!..." Aro and Edward turned to me, one smiling brightly hand extended towards me and the other confused.

Aro took a step towards me when I didn't move an dheld my arm. "Lets see if she's immune to all of our gifts...shall we, my dear Analisa." I took a step back, trying to get free of his grip, and shook my head. "No, I can't do that!" The room became quiet, noone daring to break the glare that Aro was sending me. "Fina. Jane?"

It happened too quickly for me to see. One moment Edward was standing near me and the next he had attacked...he was on the floor in a matter of seconds convulsing from the pain that Jane was causing him. Bella and I screamed at the same time but noone would listen. Bella and Alice ran to Edward...and I did the only thing I could.I glared at Jane and saw her release Edward. Jane fell to the floor convulsing the same way.

"Enough!" I turned to Aro, releasing Jane in the process. Bella and Alice starring at me wide-eyed."Using your gift against the one person who taught you to control it, dear Analisa?" Aro's voice was calm, too calm. Marcus and Caius were standing up glaring daggers at me. But I didn't care. Not anymore. "You said no harm would befall them! You broke your promise so I broke mine. I did what i had to...to protect my family."

Aro sighed dramatically and looked away from me. "Such a pitty. Alec, Demitri." Edward stood up quickly and tried to rn towards me."Lina!" Ilooked over at him,confused, and saw Felix stop him by throwing him on the ground. I was about to intervene whenI felt Demitri grab me and put a blind fold over my eyes, blocking my sight. The only bad thing about this gift of mine...is that sight is needed, without sight...I have no power. And if someone touches me while I have no sight, he or she can use their own power over me. I had learned that the hard way a few days before. I felt someone touch my arm and I stopped struggling, I could hear Edward screaming my name but it quickly disappeared leaving me with nothingnes...Alec was the one behind this.

I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't hear anything and for a few minutes I thought they would leave me like that. I whimpered and tried to tell them to stop but they didn't. In reality ten minutes passed by when Alec and Demitri let me go, I fell on my knees and I felt everything coming back into focus slowly.

"Analisa is coming back with us." I could hear Edward's voice but it still seemed like it was far away. I tried to movie my body so I could take off the blind fold and see what was going on but my body still couldn't more.

"Hm...I suppose she can...on one condition." Aro walked towards me and picked up my limp body. He took the blindfold and I closed my eyes seeing the room too bright. "No harm will befall her. You have my word, Aro." Edward started walking towards wehre Aro had me but stopped, even I stopped breathing when I heard his next sentence. "And ...I will go for her one day...and turn her. She will come back here and be a Volturi member."

Edward and I looked at each other."No." Edward's voice was gruff, filled with raw emotion. He didn't leave his eyes off of mine. "Aro's hold on my arm tightened and I flinched nodding quickly at Edward. Edward's shoulders slumped ind defeat. "Alright...but I will turn her. Not you."

Aro smiled brightly and pushed me into Edward's chest where Edward held on to me. "That's a brilliant plan. She would feel more comfortable if a family member turn her. Make sure you actually turn her. You may leave. Mariella, go with dear Analisa. Look after her. Daniel will stay with us, as he requested." I turned my head to Daniel and he waved smiling sadly before Edward pulled Bella and I out of the room.''

As we made our way out of the tunnels we ran into Heidi leading a group of tourists. She stopped by me, noticing the way that I was leaning on Edward, and she hugged me tightly. "_mi mancherai, il mio tesoro." _**[i will miss you, my darling.]** I hugged her back, she was the only one who treated me like an equal while I had been there. "_e io faro altrettanto, heidi._" **[as will I, heidi.]** Heidi smiled and patted my head. "_Prendersi cura. Tornare a farmi visita."_ **[take good care. come back and visit me]** I nodded and felt Edward tugging me away so I hugged her one more time. _"lo faro. Fino alla prossima volta."_ **[until next time.]** As we began to leave I heard Heidi speaking with the tourists and a man winked at Bella and I, smilling brightly.

"Unusual tour, isn't it?" I nodded, smiling sadly at the eager tourist, knowing exactly why he was there. "Bill, get a picture of that bust there." As their voices began to disappear into the room that we had just exit, we bang to hear their screams and I closed my eyes, feeling Edward pulling me tightly against his side, and i pulled Mariella against my side.

* * *

When we stepped out of the tunnels I released a sigh of relief, knowing that they wouldn't come after us since it was broad daylight. I pushed myself off of Edward and began walking on my own, having regained control over my body. I held Mariella close to my side and looked around to all of the people enjoying the festival of a man who didn't deserve it. I felt sick, knowing that these people knew nothing about what happened underground and at night.

"Lina...why don't you take off your robe. You too, Mariella." I froze in my spot and stared at Alice from under my hood. I couldn't take off my robe, not while I had a sleeveless dress on and it was day. I nodded quietly and looked down at Mariella. "Go ahead, Mariella. I'll keep it on." Mariella smiled brightly and threw the robe into a nearby trash can. Alice turned to me and frowned. "Lina, it must be warm with that on. Aren't you sweating?" I was but it wasn't because of the heat. I shook my head at her. "Its alright." Alice sighed deeply and quickly took my robe off, gasping as she saw my body. Edward turned his head sharply towards me and his eyes widened, he was beside me in a second looking over my body. "What?" Bella asked Edward when she didn't see anything on me. It seemed like only vampires or people with very good eye sight could see my scars.

"What happened to you?" Alice extended a hand towards my scars and I shivered when seh traced the most recent ones. I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. "would you believe me if I told you I stole Janes blood bag and she attacked me...no, well what about if a cat attacked me after hugging him tightly?" Edward and Alice glared at me. "Not funny. Wait here." Alice scolded before disappearing into a store full of clothes. Bella turned towards me and glared. "I don't see anything on you, you probably deserved what you got..." I turned towards Bella and glared. "What was that? Care to repeat it?" I took a step forward towards Bella and she hid behind Edward glaring daggers at me. I would have continued to scare her if it wasn't for the fact that Edward wasn't paying attention to us, he was starring at my scars, when a man chasing a little boy bumped into me and pushed me down. I would have fallen down if it wasn't for Edward catching me. I could almost feel the floor, Edward's face being too close to my own...and then something that I would never forget happened...the man laughed at us and patted Edwards back. "Just kiss her, already!"

He patted Edward's back once more, forcing the still shocked Edward to lean forward...and his lips touched mine. Everything froze and we stared at each other, not moving an inch. Our eyes were wide open and we couldn't the corner of my eye I could see Alice leaving the door so we pulled away from each other quickly, Edward standing by Bella not making eye contact with me and I stood by Mariella looking at the floor with my face heated up. I couldn't believe that it happened...and surprisingly Bella was eerily quiet. "Here, put these on." Alice came back with ten bags of clothes and handed me a black long sleeved shirt, white skinny pants and black shin high boots. She pushed me towards an alley and stood infront of me, blocking me from anyones view. I put on the clothes while I looked around selfconscious. "Why boots? My shoes are perfectly fine." I asked Alice, exasperated. Hopping on one foot to put on the last boot.

"They don't match. Come on. We're going home." Alice turned to me after I was done dressing and threw away the clothes, smilling evily at me. "I know what happened..." I turned away from her and smiled brightly at Mariella and extended my arms to her, she ran to me and I hugged her tightly to me. "Home...You'll get to meet my family, Mariella." I couldn't wait to see my family. Finally, I would get to be free...or as free as I could be...until Aro decided to visit me, that is. I frowned and looked up seeing how Bella was still frozen, Edward was looking away. Alice was speaking kindly to Mariella and Mariella was hugging me tightly,nodding eagerly at everything Alice said. Was this worth it? Was it worth it to leave this place, to see my loved ones again...just so that at the end they could see me disappear? Just so that at the end of things...I would get turned and taken from them again?

* * *

_**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHPATER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	4. pain and being imprinted, part dos!

**A.N SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP TOMORROW AFTERNOON! UH...DON'T HAVE MANY THINGS SAY...EXCEPT I LOST MY IPOD AND I'M SO MADD! I HAD ALL MY MUSIC, VIDEOS AND NEXT DANCE VIDEOS THAT I WAS SUPPOSE TO LEARN! NOW I HAVE TO FIND IT AGAIN AND REMEMBER THE WHOLE DANCE...PLUS HAVE THE MUSIC I HAD SINCE A FEW YEARS AGO SO I DON'T REMEMBER HALF OF THEM! I'M SO FRUSTRATED RIGHT NOW -_-'**

**ANYWAYS ENOUGH OF MY TALKING ABOUT RANDOM THINGS... :3 -THAT IS A KITTY FACE. LIKE IT?**

**REPLIES: **

**PRIYA101: LOL YUP HE KISSED HER! iT HAD TO HAPPEN YOU'LL SEE WHY THOUGH. **

**SUZIE1107: OMG THE FRONT DOOR IS SHUT LOL YOU'RE VERY WELCOME, IF I CAN WRITE IT IN THE STORY I WILL GLADLY WRITE DOWN ANY IDEAS ANYONE HAS! SO KEEP THEM COMING. BELLA DID DESERVE THAT AND I HOPE YOU GET YOUR ANSWER TO IF JACOB IS OVER BELLA...YOU LL SEE! DANIEL...DANIEL IS DANIEL. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S THINKING.**

**JOVIE BLACK: LINA DOES GET TO GO HOME...BUT THERE WILL BE SOME PROBLEMS. LOL HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! **

**GALGALATZ: THAT IS HOW LIFE IS, BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE ALL THE TIME. I KNOW IT IS BUT AFTER THIS CHAPTER, ALL THE BAD THINGS WILL HAVE PASSED...I THINK. FOR NOW ANYWAYS. **

**CEW: THANK YOU. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO! I SHOULD REALLY WRITE THAT IN THIS STORY...AND I WILL JUST YOU WAIT! THEY'RE EVIL BUT THEY'RE THE FUNNY EVIL KIND...HAVE YOU SEEN VAMPIRE'S SUCK? THEY ARE THE BEST VILLAINS IN THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'M SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I'LL BE WRITTING ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW TO MAKE UP FOR IT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SUSPENCEFUL BUT I PROMISE THAT IT WILL BE THE LAST ONE, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER...WITH NO SUSPENCE..UNLESS YOU CALL LINA FINDING OUT ABOUT JACOB...AND BELLA FINDING OUT TOO, SUSPENCEFUL...HM... :3 KITTY FACE,ANYONE?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...EXCEPT FOR THE RANDOMNESS THAT IS THIS STORY.**

* * *

It was the next day, we had arrived in Seattle a few hours ago and Alice drove us back. It only took her a few hours before we reached Forks...but it was still late, very late and I didn't want to wake anyone up. Especially since I wasn't feeling too well. It was probably the jet lag or maybe I was coming down with something.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home tonight, Lina?" Alice stared through the rear view mirror, looking straight at me and I looked back. I had asked her to let Mariella and I stay with them until tomorrow. At least so I could have a level head when seeing them again. Mariella was passed out on my side, using it as a pillow and I didn't want her staying up later than she needed to, she was a small human after all. I shook my head and smiled kindly at her. "I'll go tomorrow, when I'm well rested." Alice looked back at me one more time before nodding and looking back at the road.

"Alright. Well...I'll take you back to our house. Edward is taking Bella back home." Speaking of Edward, he and I hadn't talked at all after the little...ahem...accident that happened. I could still feel his stare every once in a while but no words were spoken between us...not even between Bella and him. She did glare at me every chance she got though.

I nodded my head and yawned loudly turning my head towards window, watching how the trees flew past us quickly. I was beginning to sweat, I could feel it gathering in my forehead, and I knew that something was wrong. I was probably getting sick. I focused on the window again, when I saw the reflection of Edward starring at me again. I turned to him and he turned his head away. "This is fine,Alice. I'll take her from here." Edward spoke without emotion, it was strange hearing him speak that way. I hope he didn't take that accidental kiss too seriously...I would hate to lose him as a friend. "Alright. I'll see you at home." Alice stopped the car and Edward got out carrying an asleep Bella like a bride. I scooted towards the door and layed down Mariella, I stepped into the passenger seat and realxed feeling the cold air hitting my warm face. We still needed a few minutes to arrive.

* * *

"Lina, wake up." I opened my eyes groggily and saw Alice carrying Mariella. We were outside of the very brightly lit Cullen house, Esme and Carlise waiting for us by the door. I got off the car and stretched, my muscles pulling and pain shooting through my back. I flinched and walked towards the door, alice had disappeared into the house. Probably to lay Mariella down.

"Lina." Esme walked towards me and embraced me softly, very motherly. I smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad you're alright." I stepped back and smiled as brightly as I could. Brightly enough that my cheeks were hurting. "I'ts good to have you back." Carlisle spoke from behind Esme and patted my head in a fatherly way. "Thank you."

"I put Mariella in a room. You will stay in the room next to hers." Alice told me as she made her way down the stairs. I nodded again, it seemed like that was the only thing I could do, and felt myself getting dizzy. "Do you mind if I go to sleep...I'm really tired." I saw them nod from the corner of my eye and I made my way up the stairs the room next to Mariellas. It was dark and all I saw was the bed...but then I saw the phone, and I got a weird feeling...like I should call them. And that's exactly what I did. I picked up the phone and dialed the one number that I could never forget.

I waited until finally the other person picked up, they sounded sleepy. "Hello?" I smiled weakly. "Hi, Clara...How are you?" I waited and the line went silent, I could only hear the other person breathing, and from what I could hear, she was a little disturbed.

"Who is this?" I laughed quietly, of course she wouldn't know...everyone had told me my voice had changed. "I'm sad you don't remember your own sisters voice. It's only been ten months." I waited again and I could have sworn that Clara had dropped the phone...or something heavy on her foot because she started cursing loudly. I could faintly hear someone asking her what was wrong, it sounded like Sam but I couldn't be sure. "L-lina?" I heard gasps coming from the background and then Clara cussing them out probably trying to take the phone away from them. I laughed quietly again.

"The one and only...how have you been? I heard you and Embry got together...because he imprinted on you." Clara laughed loudly, I could hear the happiness in her voice. "That's right! I-ive been good...how are you? Where are you?" I was about to answer but a sharp pain went through my head and it made me double over, what was going on with me? I tried to answer as calmly as I could but my voice cracked in a few places. "I've been...g-good. I ...I just called to let you know that I'm fine. So don't worry, ok? I'll be home soon." Clara paused, letting everyone know what I was saying. "Whats wrong, Lina? You sound weird." I laughed quietly again. "There's nothing wrong. Don't worry."

Clara quickly yelp before yelling out Sam's name, and then her voice was replaced by Sam's. "Analisa! Are you ok? Where are you?" I grabbed my head and groaned, feeling like blood was pounding rapidly in my head. "I-I'm fine, Sam. Don't worry. I'll be home tomorrow morning, bright and early...I have to go now,though...I'm very tired." I hung up before sam could speak and fell back on the bed feeling the pain increase at an alarming rate. It hurt to even think.

* * *

"Lina, I brought you some food-" Esme opened the door and gasped, running to my, and dropping the plate of food. "Analisa! Carlisle, come quick!" I could feel Esme checking my body temperature and heart rate when Carlisle came in. Their hands felt good when they touched my burning body. It felt like I was burning up from the inside out. "What happened?...She's convulsing." I frowned, I could feel my body heavy and it wasn't moving, what did he mean by convulsing? I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. It felt like something very heavy was pushing them down.

"I can ease her pain...calm her down enough for her to sleep. She's in an imense amount of pain." I heard Jaspers soft voice but I couldn't locate him, everything was wrong, it felt like my world was being turned in different directions and I didn't know which way was up and which way was down. "Has this happened before, Alice? When you and Edward saw her?" Alice was in the room as well? I couldn't tell anymore. My body was growing numb...and heavy...

"No. ...but as you can see...her body is filled with scars...they probably experimented on her or something." Yes, I wanted to scream at them. Yes! They did! Every day! But It was starting to grow dark, darker than ever. "She's human...and yet she has powers as if she was one of us. They must have done something to her, you're right Alice. I will take this blood sample and check for anything unusual. Jasper stay with her, let her have a nice rest."

Alice's soft voice sounded like an echo whereever I was. "Should we contact the wolves?" There was a pause. Before I knew what I was doing my hand lashed out and grabbed anything...the only thing I could feel was a cold hard object. Most likely Alice's arm. "No...please dont..." And then everything went dark. I couldn't hear, couldn't think...couldn't see. It seemed like this was my destiny. To never feel.

* * *

**[CLARA'S POV]**

She called! Finally after so long of not hearing her, she finally called! I was jumping in place but stopped when I saw the sad expressions in everyone else. "She sounded strange...like she was in pain." Sam spoke softly, hugging Emily tightly to him. Paul stood up and headed towards the door, Jacob following right behind him. "Where are you going?"

"The Cullen's are back. They must know something." I nodded and walked right behind them, Embry following me. "I'll go too. They must know where..." My phone started vibrating and I picked up, not recognizing the number. "Hello?" I waited until the other voice spoke. It was Alice.

"Clarisa...we need you to come to our house...Lina is here...but she's not doing so well." Everyone in the room froze and we stared at each other. "W-what do you mean?" I asked quietly. I could hear Carlisle speaking in the background but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "She's really sick...the volturi experimented on her...we don't know what's wrong with her. Please come over as fast as you can." I looked at everyone else to see if they had heard her and they all nodded, already walking to the door. "We'll be there in a few minutes...thank you, Alice."

* * *

When we got to the Cullen house I got off of Embry's back and ran to the door, knocking loudly. It was pulled open and Esme stood infront of us, looking very tired, even though she was a vampire. "Hello, please come in. She's in the second floor, third room on your right." We nodded and walked quickly to where she had said Lina was...once we got there though...we stopped short and froze. Lina layed on the bed, Iv's connected to her arms and her skin was sickly pale. She looked so different. Her hair had lost its dye and so now it was just plain dull black.

"W-what happened to her." Sam and Jacob walked deeper into the room and kneeled down on either side of her bed, holding on to her hands. "It seems that the Volturi were experimenting on her body...they put poison inside her body in small dozes...so now she can't live without it...its like a drug...she's going through withdrawl." I flinched and walked into the room trying to see if the Lina I knew was anywhere in that person laying on the bed. There was nothing...she looked too was moaning and moving around alot, her head moving from side to side. Like she wanted to escape from something.

"T-this could h-help." We all turned towards the door and saw a little girl, about 10-13 years old. She was small, her clothes being a little big on her. She had long black hair and very pale skin...like Lina's. She had the most beautiful dark green colors. I looked down at her hands and saw a small vile with purplish liquid.

"What is that,Mariella?" Carlisle stepped forward and took the small vile. "I-its an antidote, I believe. D-daniel gave it to me and told me to give one each day to Lina before she went to bed...but I fell asleep in the car so I di-didn't remember." Carlisle nodded and made his way over to lina trying to feed her the vile but Sam and Jacob growled. "If it will help her then we need to give it to her, Now. Before it gets worse." Jacob growled louder and pushed Carlisle away, glaring daggers at the small girl. "What if she's just doing it to hurt her worse!" The little girl flinched and took a step back, running into Jasper's chest. "She wouldn't do that...she thinks of Lina as an older sister. She's telling the truth."

Jacob hesitated and backed off, giving Carlisle enough room to give lina the vile in a shot. Lina's eyes opened wide and stared at the ceiling. "Lina!" Jacob ran to her side and Lina's eyes looked at him, but they were unfocused, she looked like she wasn't there at all but everyone gasped when Jacob froze...starring straight into Lina's eyes. Jacob fell on his knees, still starring into Lina's eyes and smiled brightly before Lina closed her eyes and passed away once again. He looked like a man seeing the sun for the first time...the books were right, and Lina wasn't even concious to know that my prediction had come true. Jacob black had just imprinted on Lina.

* * *

**A.N SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: LINA WAKES UP AND BELLA FINDS OUT ABOUT JACOB AND LINA...HOW WILL SHE REACT AND WILL LINA FINALLY PUNCH BELLA LIKE MANY OF YOU HAVE REQUESTED? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3 KITTY FACE~**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**


	5. Operation: wake up sleeping beauty

_**A.N **__************************IMPORTANT: SO AS I'VE STARTED THINKING OF THIS CHAPTER...I'VE COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT MAYBE EDWARD NEEDS A NEW PARTNER? SOMEONE THAT ACTUALLY DESERVES HIM AND ISNT A 'I NEED A MALE'S HELP' TYPE OF GIRL. WHAT DO YOU THINK? THAT'S WHY...I WILL NEED YOU TO TELL ME IF HE DESERVES SOMEONE ELSE IF YES...THEN I WILL ALLOW AN OC, CREATED BY ONE OF YOU TO BE HIS PARTNER. SEND FULL DESCRIPTION OF YOUR OC AND MAYBE I'LL PICK YOUR CHARACTER. I WILL BE PUTTING IT IN A RANDOM...THINGY THAT PICKS OUT RANDOMLY XD SO ITS FAIR FOR EVERYONE! **_

_**WHILE YOURE READING THIS CHAPTER, IT WOULD BE COOL IF YOU LISTENED TO Buono!- GARAKUTA NO YUME. THE BEGINING HAS THE SONG. AND I JUST FIND IT EXTRA CUTE. CUTE MEANING,TOO.**_

_**WARNING: **__**THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**REPLIES:**_

_**BLUEEYEDBABYY: the ending was sorta...not planned until I started typing the end. I was gonna have them see each other this chapter after she woke up and let them see each other again...but well. I'm glad you still like it. Daniel, i have a big plan for him and another character in this story! I hope everyone likes it when it comes down to it. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**SUZIE1107: I hoope you like this chapter. I hope everyone likes this chapter because your prayers have been answered! Mwahahahahaha! I hope he accepts the imprint too! Especially after what bella says to him and Edward. I get your question! lol Yes she did love Jacob, maybe not LOVE love but she did have a crush on him, that's how all love happens,right? She'll take a while before she can really figure out what she truly feels but she does love than a friend.**_

_**GUEST: Yes, it is very yummy! Bella will be very burned in this chapter...and maybe break a bone or two. And she'll lose something very important to her, more important than hurting Lina. lol You are the best, but just watch the magic of everyone asking for the same thing, happen! **_

_**CEW: lol I DID IT! hope you like it!**_

_**PRIYA101: She's adorable, you'll get to see how she entered the Volturi in the begining. Daniel won't have a big part in this chapter,I'm afraid but I will mention that part. EVERYONE HAS ASKED FOR THAT SOOOO, I MADE IT HAPPEN! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Oh, you'll hear about the kiss in this chapter! Trust me!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR BUONO!, I JUST LIKE THEIR SONGS AND DANCES. TRANSLATION OF SONG ON BOTTOM!**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_"c-chocolate land?" I looked around at all the massive chocolate mountains and streams made of chocolate.I giggled and ran to the nearest chocolate stream. This would be heaven to Mello from death note. "I'm sooooo happpy! I think I'm in-love!" I twirled around and leaned down to get some chocolate water. It tasted so yummy! _

_ "One piece of chocolate. Yum_

_ Two pieces of chocolate...yum yum_

_ Three pieces of chocolate...yum yum yum!" _

_I sighed and leaned back, laying down on the chocolate made grass. I was very tempted to eat it but I remember that my mother hit me every time that I ate something off the floor when I was little. "I think I'm in heaven...or this is a really mean dream that I'll wake up any moment." I looked around suspiciously, trying to see if there were any cameras and found none. "I'm extremely happy for some odd reason...huh."_

_"Saka wo nando mo koroge ochita to shite mo  
Sono saki ni nani ka ga aru sore ga mitai kara  
Dakara korogari tsuzukeru no sa  
Sugiteku hibi wa kesshite otogibanashi janai shi_

_Kakko warui koto bakka de  
Omoi doori ni ikanakute  
Yonaka ni saku jikokeno arigachi na hana_

_Garakuta no yume kakaete bokutachi wa samayou  
Mada ishikoro ni shika mienai keredo  
Garakuta no koe wo kiite okureyo  
Isshoukenmei utau ashita e no uta_

_Moshi mo jibun no tokui na koto ga nani ka  
Mada wakaranaku tatte itsuka wakaru  
Jibun no suki na koto ga nani ka  
Mitsukatte nakute mo itsuka tatta hitotsu ni aeru_

_Chikara aru mono tachi ni dake tsugou yoku dekiteru yo no shisutemu  
Bukiyou na boku wa tesaguri de yuku_

_Garakuta no ai kakaete soshite hito wo suki ni nari  
Isshou bun no namida wo nagasu  
Garakuta no koi de ii kara dakishimete hoshii yo  
Motto motto tsuyoku naritai_

_Kimi ga waratteiru to fushigi dakedo  
Okashii kurai anshin dekirun da  
Koware mono no futatsu no kokoro ga…_

_Garakuta no yume kakaete bokutachi wa samayou  
Mada ishikoro ni shika mienai keredo  
Garakuta no koe wo kiite okureyo  
Isshoukenmei utatteru kara_

_Garakuta no ai kakaete soshite hito wo suki ni nari  
Isshou bun no namida wo nagasu  
Garakuta no koi de ii kara dakishimete hoshii yo  
Motto motto tsuyoku naritai_

_Saka wo nando mo koroge ochita to shite mo  
Sono saki ni nani ka ga aru sore ga mitai kara  
Dakara korogari tsuzukeru no sa  
Sugiteku hibi wa kesshite otogibanashi janai shi_

_Kakko warui koto bakka de  
Omoi doori ni ikanakute  
Yonaka ni saku jikokeno arigachi na hana_

_Garakuta no yume kakaete bokutachi wa samayou  
Mada ishikoro ni shika mienai keredo  
Garakuta no koe wo kiite okureyo  
Isshoukenmei utau ashita e no uta_

_Moshi mo jibun no tokui na koto ga nani ka  
Mada wakaranaku tatte itsuka wakaru  
Jibun no suki na koto ga nani ka  
Mitsukatte nakute mo itsuka tatta hitotsu ni aeru_

_Chikara aru mono tachi ni dake tsugou yoku dekiteru yo no shisutemu  
Bukiyou na boku wa tesaguri de yuku_

_Garakuta no ai kakaete soshite hito wo suki ni nari  
Isshou bun no namida wo nagasu  
Garakuta no koi de ii kara dakishimete hoshii yo  
Motto motto tsuyoku naritai_

_Kimi ga waratteiru to fushigi dakedo  
Okashii kurai anshin dekirun da  
Koware mono no futatsu no kokoro ga…_

_Garakuta no yume kakaete bokutachi wa samayou  
Mada ishikoro ni shika mienai keredo  
Garakuta no koe wo kiite okureyo  
Isshoukenmei utatteru kara_

_Garakuta no ai kakaete soshite hito wo suki ni nari  
Isshou bun no namida wo nagasu  
Garakuta no koi de ii kara dakishimete hoshii yo  
Motto motto tsuyoku naritai"_

_I smiled widely and nodded my head along with the rythm of the song. "Hm...catchy tune...ow." I flinched when I felt a burning sensation on my arm. I poked it repeatedly. "Ow...ow...owie!"_

_"Stop poking yourself." I turned my head to the left and saw Daniel standing there in all his glowing glory. He looked weird when he was upside down. I jumped up and hugged him tightly, the happyness making me act weird. "Dani,buddy!" I laughed and twirled towards the chocolate tree with pink chocolate leaves. It was very pretty...so I took a bite. _

_ "Chocolate land...and asian songs?...I see Mariella gave you the antidote." I turned around, feeling chocolate all over my mouth. I didn't care, this chocolate was amazing! "Antidote to what?" Daniel gave me an odd look. "To...the venom. Don't you remember all of the experiments they did on you?" I sat down on the floor with a big chocolate branch in my hands and shook my head. "Nope...flashback time?" I chewed on the chocolate and Daniel laughs snapping his fingers. "Yes, flashback time." A huge flat screen tv appears and turns on. Showing the inside of the tunnels back at the Voltori._

* * *

_**"Please step forward,Mariela. We wont hurt you." I shivered when Aro appeared on the screen, he was in a white room with Felix and Mariela. Mariela was shivering violently and holding in her tears while Felix approached her silently, Mariela looked very scared. Then I showed up outside the door. "Ooh, maybe this could be my new hidding place." the other me opened the door and saw Felix grab Mariela's arm. I remembered this part. Mariela looked very scared and I glared at both Felix and Aro, thinking that they were going to molest her. "I know you're the kings of vampires...but I never knew you were bullies." Aro stared at the other me and frowned. This was when he didn't like me very much. Or just ignored my presence because he thought I was a threat. "...Analisa, what are you doing here?"**_

_** I walked up into the room. "uh...hidding from your evil spawn? Jane...and you?" the other me tilted her head to the side and kept her eye on Felix and Mariela. Before Aro could answer, Mariela ran to me and hugged my waist. "Oof!..." I took a step back from the impact and looked at how bad Mariella was shivering. I looked up at Aro. "Whatever you're doing to her...you can do to me,instead." Aro stared at me for a few minutes. "Daniel asked me not to touch you...are you sure you want to do this?" I looked back down at Mariela and nodded. "If you stop trying to hurt her...then yes,I will." Aro smirked and beckoned me forward. **_

_** I looked down at Mariella and smiled. "Go. They won't bother you again." Mariella looked up at me with her big green eyes filled with fear. "M-ma...che ne dite voi?" [b-but...what about you?] I blinked and tried to remember what Heidi had tought me. I didn't know much italian to begin with. "Uh...don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" I laughed and patted her back. "I always bounce back. Just watch!" Mariella nodded looking down. I pushed her towards the door, smiling. Smiling but in the inside I was dying of fear. "Now,go. I'll see you later." Mariella turned back towards me looking at me with her big doggy eyes and then disappeared out the door running. To warn Daniel.**_

_** "What is wrong with you! She's just a child!" I turned back to Aro and Felix glaring daggers at them. My hands were clenched. "That is why she is here. She's an orphan, we gave her a home. She should be greatful." I clenched my hands tighter and growled. "A home is loving...not this hell hole."**_

_** Aro ignored me and pointed towards the chair next to him. "Sit." I sat down and stared forward, not wanting to look at what they were going to do. "It will only sting a bit." Felix walked in front of me and smirked, holding a very large needle full of green liquid. "Maybe...or it will kill you." I sighed and smirked nervously. "So comforting." They didn't warn me, and before I knew it I felt the needle pierce my skin, it was burning up when the liquid went into my system and bruises started to appear but it wasn't horrible. "Hm...you survived the first one. You're very useful now."**_

* * *

_"I was too late to stop them...and after that they stopped giving you shots. Instead they gave it to you in your food. You were compatible witht heir venom...pretty rare for a human." I sobered up and dropped the now melted chocolate. Suddenly...I didn't feel all that happy. "I remember." Daniel turned to me serious radiating off of him in waves. "If you forget to take the antidote daily...the venom will react. What they did to you...was the same thing my sire did to me. I stopped taking the antidote...and that's when I finally turned." I rubbed my eyes and nodded. I knew my life was going to be hell. "I get into so much trouble...worse than Isabella." Daniel smiled sadly and patted the top of my head disappearing. "Just be careful. I'll check on you later. Bye."_

I started to wake up but my limbs were still heavy and I couldn't move...not even my eye lids. So I layed there listening when I heard voices talking next to me. "Sta andando tutto bene?" **[is she going to be ok?]** A soft voice spoke next to me, I recognized it fairly quickly. It was Mariella. I wanted to smile and tell her I was ok, but I couldn't. "Si. Non preoccuparti." **[yes. don't worry.]** I mentally sighed when I heard Edwards voice speaking soothingly at Mariella, until I heard her crying and touching my arm with her forehead, her voice muffled by the bed. "Questa e la mia culpa. Mariela estupida." **[this is my fault. stupid mariela!]**

I wanted to move now but the only thing I could do was twitch my fingers...I don't think they saw me though. "Shh. Non e colpa tua." **[shh. its not your fault.]** I felt someone else on my other side touching my hand. "What is she saying?" It was Clara's. I felt happy,then. I finally got to hear my sisters voice. How many times had I dreamed of this? "That its her fault. She's blaming herself." Clara reached over to where Mariella was and patted her head lovingly. "Mariela, Lina wont blame you, Ok? She gets into trouble **all** the time." I pouted inwardly, feeling annoyed that she had said that. I knew I was an accident magnet but come on she didn't have to tell the world!

Edward sighed and leaned back on his chair. "He's arguying again." Clara laughed loudly, or enough that it was loud in my ears. "What do you expect? He imprinted on her and you're in here instead of him." Edward stayed quiet for a few seconds and then stood up making his way closer to the bed and away from the door. "He would have woken her up with how much he was yelling."

"He found out you two kissed. I mean ...I would have been pissed off too." Clara leaned back on her chair and stared at Edward, smiling mischievously. "You think I told him, Edward? Why would I do that when I knew Jacob imprinted on her. I don't hate you that much. ...You did save her after all." I frowned. Jacob imprinted on someone...and who was she? I couldn't rap my head over it. Jacob had IMPRINTED on someone...well that hurt. Edward stayed quiet. "Did you like it?" I really wanted to punch Clara in the face. She was clearly making Edward annoyed with her questioning. "I don't want to talk about it." Clara sighed. "You'll have to talk about it with her."

There was screaming outside of the room and loud banging on the door. "Clara! Let me in!" I tried to move my eye lids and finally after two minutes of trying, I could. The room was bright with the sunlight coming through the windows. Clara was sitting to my right, starring at the door. Mariella sitting in my left, looking at the door nervously. And Edward was at the foot of the bed looking at the door annoyed. I groaned loudly when the banging got louder. Finally, I snapped. "**SHUT UP!**" All three turned to me with wide eyes. And the banging stopped for a second before resuming. "LIna, youre awake!" Clara jumped on the bed and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and glared at the door. "Yes...now please shut whoever is on the other side of that door, up!"I closed my eyes tightly when the light was getting too much for my eyes. A voice came from the door, it was muffled like they were leaning their face into the door. "LINA! ANALISA! LET ME IN LEECH! I'LL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" I opened my eyes widely, Clara flinching back, I got off the bed and started making my way to the door. Very pissed off. "Analisa, lay down." I pushed Edward's hand back when he tried to hold me back and opened the door widely and it banged against the wall. "**SHUT UP! WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I SCREAMED AT YOU WHEN YOU JUST WAKE UP AFTER HAVING VENOM IN YOUR BODY!" **Jacob...or who I assumed was Jacob stood like a statue starring into my eyes, smiling brightly. I really wanted to punch something...or someone very badly.

"Such a grouch in the mornings. " I turned my head towards the annoying voice and found Bella glaring daggers at me. It was way too early to deal with her whinny voice. "Come on,Jake. Lets leave the grouch alone." Bella grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him away but Jacob wouldn't move...he wouldn't even stop looking at me. Something inside of me snapped at the sight of Bella touching MY jacob...touching Jacob and I pushed her away from him. "Get off of him!" Clara whispered to Edward behind me, making Edward smirk. "She's already possessive...would you look at that."

"Jacob is **my** friend! I'll touch him if I want to!" Bella glared at me and tried to grab Jacob's arm again but I stood between her and Jacob, smirking. "Wanna bet?" I turned to Jacob and my eyes turned a violet black color, signaling that I was using my powers. Jacob was probably still in love with Bella...so it was the only way to prove Bella wrong...or...something like that. I really don't know what made me use that on him, really. "You won't touch let Bella touch you...right,Jake?" I asked him innocently, my eyes turning into doggy eyes. Jacob nodded and smiled. "Sorry Bella. Only Lina can touch me." I turned to Bella and smirked at her angered expression.

"That's not fair! You used your power on him!" Bella stomped her foot making her look like an anime character, when there is smoke coming out of their ears. "It didn't work." I turned to Edward and frown. What was he talking about. "You tried to use powers on me?" I turned to Jacob and instantly regretted using them on him. He looked like a kicked puppy. I smiled sadly, squeezing his arm gently. "Sorry,Jacob. I don't know what got into me." Jacob nodded and put his arm over my shoulders making me shiver. Some how...I found that very comforting.I turned to Edward. "Why didn't it work though...it always works."

Jacob answered instead of Edward. "...I imprinted on you." Bella and I stood stunned from the news. I couldn't comprehend it...why would he imprint on me? Bella was the first to recover and she glared at me very maliciously. "You...imprinted on **her**? But she's a whore! She kissed my boyfriend!" Jacob froze after that and turned to Edward, glaring at him. But Bella continued, and I wished that she had shut her mouth...nothing would have happened if she had. "And now she stole you! She's a whore! Guess her whole family is that way! Sister and mother." Bella stared at me with a smirk and Clara's hands clenched. "Hell no..."

"Your mother stole her best friends husband...and got pregnant with you two. Bastard children, that's what you are. Then she tried to get with my dad...I'm glad she's dead." Clara started taking her earing and passed them to Embry, who flinched at how hard Clara had passed them to his chest. "Hell NO! Hold my earings, Embry!" I stepped in Clara's way when she was making her way to Bella and looked at Bella calmly. "...I'm tired of your voice." And that's when it happened. The first person that I had ever punched in two years. I pulled my arm back and let it fly forward towards Bella's unsuspecting face. Hearing her nose crunch underneath my fist. It felt good...and even better when blood started to fall down her nose. "Never speak about my mother that way...do you understand me?...Next time it wont be just your nose." Everyone was frozen in place, hearing Bella scream loudly and holding her broken nose.

Bella started crying and took a step back, staring at Edward with confused eyes. "Edward! Why didn't you stop her?" Edward turned his head to me for an instant before looking back at Bella with Blank eyes. "...that was a low blow,Bella. And I'm blind." I looked at Edward and smiled softly, remembering that he had told me I could punch her once...and that he would say he was blind. He looked back at me and I mouthe, "Thank you." Edward nodded his head once, his mouth twitching.

"I hate you, Analisa! Ever since you arrived you've tried to take everything from me!" I turned to bella and blinked. "Isn't it the other way?" Embry whispered to Clara, who just nodded, stunned.

"Yeah, we arrived before you, Bella. We met everyone in this room first. So you are the one that tried to take everything from us." I loved clara, I really did. Jacob took a step in my direction and took my hand into his, softly checking it. "Is your hand ok?" I smiled kindly and nodded my head, which made Jacob smile brightly...he had a really nice smile, now that I think about it. "Its not real love. He was forced into it. He would have fallen in love with me eventually, if you hadn't come back!" I turned to Bella, seeing her glaring at me. Still holding her bleeding nose. Good thing Jasper wasn't here at the moment. "Then why did you go save Edward? If you wanted Jacob...why go save Edward. You had Jacob...but left."

I spoke calmly, I knew what she would say...and I knew the consequences of her words...I wanted Edward to be happy too. That's the only reason I did it. "I didn't know you were there. I would have two people if you were still gone! One as a boyfriend and the other as a back up plan if the other left me." I looked at her a second...and saw that she didn't get it. I turned to Jacob, who was shaking glaring at bella, and then at Edward...who was starring at the floor. "...and now you've lost both." I turned back to Bella, whispering. Bella looked at Edward and flinched, her eyes growing wide. She finally got it. "I...didn't mean it, Edward. I promise." Edward looked away from Bella and Bella glared at me. "I hate you,Analisa! I hope you die!" She turned around to run away and my eyes got wide. It wasn't suppose to happen like that, she wasn't that stupid,right?

"Watch out!" I was about to run after her when I felt Jacob's arms around my waist holding me back. I closed my eyes and heard Bella scream before it got quiet. She had just ran down a flight of stairs...that she hadn't seen were right behind her. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward holding her at the bottom.

"Aaaaand Edward saves the day." Clara sighed and clapped. "She passed out...looks like she broke her leg and arm." Clara gasped and grabbed Embry's hand pulling him from away. "uh...crap! Embry lets go before the po-po's get here!" I sighed when I saw Carlisle appear at the bottom of the stairs and checked Bella. "That's right. There are other Cullens living here...they're witnesses! Where's fire when you need it?" Clara screamed behind me and I could feel a vain pop in my head. "I like that plan." Paul laughed loudly, i had forgotten he was there.

I turned to them and glared. "They saved me, you will not hurt them. Understand?" They stared at me with wide eyes before nodding. I turned to Clara and sighed. "And clara...please stop. You're not very good at comic relief." Carlisle smiled at us before picking up Bella and disappear. Clara pouted. "Someone has to be. You're not funny anymore." I smiled sadly at Clara and pulled Mariella closer to my side, rubbing her arms. "Ten months of pain and experiments does that to you." I looked down at Mariela and smiled. "Hey. Como ti senti?" **[hey, how do you feel?]** Mariella smiled brightly at me, seems she had finally started to trust me. "Mi sento bene. Grazie. T-ti senti bene?"**[i feel fine. thank you. are you feeling alright/]** I nodded my head. "My hand just hurts."

Edward made his way to me and touched my hand, making him growl. I elbowed Jacob in the stomach and glared at him. "Is it the scars?" I shook my head and lifted up sleeve. "No, it was the punch...the scars are actually pretty numb right now." Paul flinched and looked away after seeing the scars. "They're worse than I thought."

Jacob and Embry looked down at my arms and gasped, both shaking violently. "How did this happen?" Jacob growled out. I looked at him. "I'll tell you later," I turned back to Edward. "Daniel visited me in my dreams. He said that if I didn't take the antidote daily...I would turn into a vampire." Everyone,except for Edward, looked at me before screaming a 'what'. Edward nodded and let go of my arm. "Its their venom, after all. How did you get it, Mariela?" We all looked at Mariela and she shifted nervously. "W-well...Da-daniel gave it to me be-before Jane brought you to Aro...He told me to give it to whoever was looking after Analisa." Edward sighed, giving a small smile to all six of us. He looked very tired...and very sad.

"Go see your family and friends, Lina. We'll take care of things here." I blinked. "You sure,Edward?" Edward nodded. "THank you...I'll come see you in a few days..." Before we could leave Edward I turned to him and smiled. "You'll find someone who diserves you...and isn't a complete bitch. I promise. I'll find you someone...I'm pretty good at finding matches for people. Leave it to me." Edward shook his head and smiled brightly at me, pushing me towards the others.

When we got to the door, we got stopped by Alice and Esme coming in with two suitcases. "Don't forget your clothes!" Alice yelled happilly at me before pushing one suitcase to me and the other to Mariella. I blinked. "I have clothes?" Alice nodded. "The ones I bought in Italy and the ones I just bought with Esme." Esme stepped from behind Alice and hugged me and then Mariella. " I hope you both like them." I smiled happyly and we both hugged Alice and Esme tightly. "You smell like leeches now." Paul whined and I turned my head to him. "You smell like a wet dog! At least they smell sweet!" That shut him up.

* * *

When we arrived at La push, I could see the houses coming into view and the others turned back into their human form. I blinked...finally remembering what Jacob had said, so I turned to him. "Waiit..did you say you imprinted on me?" Jacob blinked and the rest started laughing loudly. Even Mariella smiled shyly, the traitor! "You just caught on? Somethings never change." She shook her head and I threw a rock at her, missing her completely. _"Your face doesn't change!"_ Paul laughed harder. "Nice come back." I sighed giving him the finger...which caused them to laugh harder and louder. "Can Jacob and I speak alone?" Clara nodded cleaning the tears away from her eyes and pointed at a bush. "Sure...I'll just be behind this bush over here." I glared and they disappeared. I knew they were someone near by.

"Now...when did this happen?" I turned to Jacob and tilted my head. Jacob extended his hand and touched my cheek, smiling. "Last night...Alice called Clara and we went to see you...Carlisle gave you the shot and you opened your eyes for a second. But that's all it took for me to find you." I blinked and smiled nervously, I didn't know if I would get used to this side of Jacob. "That simple...I mean, don't get me wrong I'm happy you...I'm sooo happy that you imprinted on me...but like Bella said. What if it was foreced?" Jacob frowened and brought his face closer to mine. "I wasn't forced into loving you. Imprintment lets us find our soul mates faster. I've been in love with you since I saw you back when we were kids...but I was always shy and didn't want to lose your friendship." I looked away, not wanting to feel these feelings. They were too much, there were too many and they were sufficating me...in a good way. Like chocolate land.

"What about Bella?" Jacob smiled brightly and I could see a glint in his eyes. "Are you jelouse?" I huffed and stomped on his foot...bitch didnt feel it though. "NO!" Jacob laughed and brought me into a warm hug. I felt safe in his arms...something I hadn't felt...not even when Edward had hugged me again. "Bella doesn't compare to you. I just wanted to feel useful...since I had let you down...by letting you get taken." I sighed and buried my face deeper into his chest. I could hear his heart beat beating in his chest and it was like a lullaby in my ears. "You didn't let me down. You told me the truth when everyone else kept me in the dark...and I'm honored to be your imprint." Jacob hugged me tighter. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Lina." I laughed quietly. "Don't worry,Jake...to tell you the truth...I thought I had been imprinted on by Paul, for a while." Suddenly Paul jumped from behind a bush and laughed.

"Ha! That's what you get Jacob!" We turned to Paul and glared. He flinched back and scratched the back of his head until Clara jumped from behind him and hit him on the head. "Lets go see Billy. I miss him." I sighed and Kissed Jacob's cheek smiling brightly when he did. "Now mush!" I jumped on his back and Jacob laughed, carrying me. I turned to Mariela and pointed at Paul. "Get on Paul, Mariela! Its fun." Mariela looked at Paul before taking a step away from him, but Paul didn't let her. He pushed her into his back and smiled. "DOn't worry,Kid. I won't bite...much." Clara and I turned to Paul and growled. "Stop being a pedo-bear,Paul! She's only thirteen!" Clara got on Embry's back and yelled. "Lets race there. On three! One...two..." And then the buttholes started running leaving us in the back. "Cheaters!" All three of us screamed. Clara looked back and laughed. "Eat our dust, suckers!"

I laughed when I felt the air hit my face, we were almost catching up to Clara and Embry. "Wait, this is like some crappy anime show ending where the main characters run into the sunset." I muttered to myself but Clara heard me and laughed. "Good thing we're not an anime show, huh?" Jacob looked at me not paying attention to the floor. "What's an anime?" Clara and I stared at Jacob and then screamed at the same time. "FAIL!" And just like an anime show, Jacob tripped on a branch on the floor and we both fell to the ground. Great anime show our lives would be.

* * *

_**A.N WHAT DID YOU THINK? CRAPPY? GOOD? LET ME KNOW.**_

_**ALSO DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN YOUR OC'S!**_

_**TRANSLATION OF SONG:**_

_"Even if I fall down the hill again and again  
There's something on the other side, I want to see it  
So I'll keep on falling  
The days that have gone by are definitely not just a fairy tale_

_A night flower prone to hating herself  
Because she keeps doing clumsy things  
And things don't work out the way she wants_

_We wander, holding onto our junk dreams  
They may just seem like little stones now  
But let me hear your junk voices  
A song we sing for tomorrow with all we have_

_You may not know what you're good at now  
But you will someday  
You may not have found what you like now  
But you'll come across that one thing someday_

_Society's system is set up to benefit only the strong  
And clumsy people like me are just groping our way_

_We hold onto our junk love, and we fall for someone  
And cry enough tears to last a lifetime  
A junk romance is enough for me, I just want someone to hold me  
I want to be stronger_

_It's funny, but when you smile  
It's strangely comforting  
Our two fragile hearts..._

_We wander, holding onto our junk dreams  
They may just seem like little stones now  
But let me hear your junk voices  
Cause we're singing with all we have_

_We hold onto our junk love, and we fall for someone  
And cry enough tears to last a lifetime  
A junk romance is enough for me, I just want someone to hold me  
I want to be stronger"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N**

** OK, I'M SORRY ITS SO LATE...ITS JUST THAT I GOT...A LITTLE...WELL I WAS WATCHING THE OLYMPICS XD THEY ARE GREAT! THAT AND I'M LEARNING A NEW DANCE FOR AN UP COMING EVENT (FOR A-FEST) ITS CALLED 'MISTER ' BY KARA. VERY COOL SONG!**

**I'M GLAD CHINA IS WINNING...NOT TO PISS OFF ANYONE, BUT I'M ROOTING FOR CHINA. EVERYONE ELSE IS GOOD, I JUST LOVE TO ROOT FOR CHINA. ANYWAYS SO I SELECTED FROM THE TWO PEOPLE WHO PUT UP AN OC AND THE WINNER IS...WELL YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER BUT SHE WILL NOT MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS CHAPTER, UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Remember I put both names into a random selector and it randomly chose, so i hope noone is mad at me...-_-'**

**replies: **

**L. L. POTTLE: thank you for submitting an oc! it helps alot!**

**CEW: lol thank you! I'm glad you loved it!**

**SUZIE1107: lol Yush, she's just a accident magnet...that was totally her fault. :Lina handled being imprinted on very calmly...but will that be all that she acts as? IDK you'll have to read on if you want to know about Bellla...but I don't think so. I love Daniel anyways lol**

**BROKENYETDREAMING: thank you for submitting an oc! THank you so much and thank you for reviewing the last chapter! I could really use your Oc though...would you mind if I use it as something else? But everything that you wrote down?**

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT, I KNOW! I TOTALLY JUST WANTED TO UPDATE BUT I'LL UPDATE SOON,AGAIN! SORRY IF ITS REALLY SHORT!**

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! BOO HOO. OH, SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER...I KINDA DID IT IN A HURRY SINCE I HAVE TO GO TO WORK IN A LIL BIT!**

* * *

"Billy, my partner in crime!" I yelled at the man sitting on a wheelchair looking at us with a big bright smile that lit up everything around him. I missed his smile, it made me get my daily vitamin D since there was no sun out here. I ran to Billy and hugged him, almost tripping on my own feet when there I tried to skip over a rock. Billy laughed loudly and hugged me back tightly, I could feel the tremors in his body...he was actually crying...something I had never seen in my life, well except for when his wife died...but I wasn't here to see that. It made my chest hurt because of the knowledge that I had caused that. "Its good to have you back, Lina."

I let go of Billy and smiled when I saw him trying to wipe the tears away from his face. Che, like that could stop them. "Its good to see you,too..."I turned to the two people to Billy's left and smiled kindly. "Sam, Emily...how are you?" I hugged Sam, but instantly I noticed how rigid he was. I knew I was in trouble. I let go of Sam and stared at his face. "You ask how I am?..." Sam growled out, his body shaking violently. "Almost a year, Analisa! Almost a year since you were gone! No phone call, no mail, nothing to let us know where you were or how you were! And al you have to say is 'how are you?' "Emily put a hand on Sam's chest to calm him down and his tremors started to disappear slowly, but he was still mad. "Sam, Please calm down."

Before I could stop what was happening, Mariela ran to Sam and started kicking him. I would have laughed my butt off at how it looked like when a small child was kicking a huge man, but Sam's face looked like he was about to punch the crap out of Mariela. "NO! Non farle del male!" **[no! do not hurt her!]** I grabbed Mariela's shoulders and pulled her back to my chest, holding her tightly. "E bene, Mariela. Non ti preoccupare." **[its fine, mariela. do not worry.]** A new face appeared in my sight and my mouth dropped. Seth...my little seth was now a gigantor! He was still childish and smaller than the others but he looked like the rest of them. I really wanted to cry. "Wow, Lina! You know french?" I tried to hold back the laugh, knowing that Seth probably didn't know what language I was speaking but Mariela wasn't so nice. "It is Italiano, no Francese."

Seth looked down at Mariela's head with a confused look, he couldn't see her face because Mariela was looking down at the ground. Probably feeling bad. I looked at Seth and smiled. "Seth, could you hold Mariela for a little bit?" Seth nodded his head and tenderly held on to Mariela's arm, ,his face bright red. I felt bad for the little...well not so little kid.

I turned to Sam and spoke in my calmest voice...but even then my voice started to raise when I spoke the last words. "I know that you were worried...but that gives you no right to yell at me. Do you think I didn't try to escape or told them to let me speak with you? I did but they wouldn't let me. You can ask Daniel and Edward, Daniel was there and Edward read their minds!" Sam glared at me, clearly not having heard anything that I had said except for the Daniel part. "Daniel was the one who took you."

I hesitated before I answered, thinking up an excuse for Daniel. "He was trying to help me and he saved my life. He says that I've been losing my memories of my past. I didn't believe him at first...but sometimes I feel like I've lost something important." Clara froze and looked at me with a blank expression, she looked like she knew what Daniel was talking about. "Do you remember Yoli...Do you remember Stephanie Meyer and the twilight saga?" I blinked and tried to remember what she was talking about...but it came out blank. "No, why? Should I?" Clara groaned and turned to Embry hugging his waist tightly, I could only blink.

"Wait, I thought you said they were kings...wouldn't they not want you to leave?" Embry tilted his head to me, trying to figure out the answer to his own question. I froze in my place, trying to come up with a brilliant excuse that they could believe. "That's what I was thinking,too. Especially with your new power...wouldn't they want something in return?" Jared just had to put in his two cents! I couldn't even come up with an excuse...Jacob grabbed my shoulders and turned me to him, looking at me directly in the eyes. "Lina?" I inwardly groaned, Jacob had imprinted on me...that means that he knew when I was lying. I closed my eyes when I remembered that I didn't want anything to do with them, because of this very reason. That's right. I was so wrapped up in seeing them again...that i forgot about the deal Edward made with Aro. Oh no! That means that the treaty will be broken! My eyes widened. "Lina?" I looked at Jacob and cleared my throat.

"That's why Daniel stayed behind...because he gave up his freedom for mine." I held back a groan when Jacob tilted an eyebrow up, clearly not believing me...but it seemed that everyone else did. I pushed Jacob's hands away from me and turned to Sam before I saw the hurt look in his face. " Where will we be staying?" I asked Sam when I saw that the rest had nodded their heads, believing me. That was another thing, Sam's house was way too small for three new people. If I couldn't find a place then I would go to the Cullen's they had already offered a place for us anyways. I felt something tugging on my shirt and I looked down to see Mariela's big eyes. "Voglio stare con I cullens." **[I want to stay with the cullens.]** I blinked and patted her head. "Si sente piu a suo agio con loro?" **[do you feel more comfortable with them?]** Mariela nodded her head and I sighed in exhaustion. What was I going to do?

"We built two new houses. One was taken by a new family, the Micca family." Sam spoke up, having a thoughtful expression on his face. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder. "weren't they the ones that couldn't have kids so they adopted pale faces?" Clara sighed loudly and threw a rock at Jacob. "Hey! That pale face is my friend Marie!" I facepalmed when Jacob and Clara got in an arguement, Embry holding Clara back and Paul holding Jacob back. "Hey! What does that have to do with where we're staying?"

Sam sighed loudly. "The other house is empty. And since you're turning eighteen soo...I thought that maybe you wanted your own place." I smirked at Sam, with a knowing look and he glared back, knowing that something was about to be said. "Che! You just want your own place back so that you can do **this** and **that** with Em." Sam turned bright red and growled. "What? Get your mind out of the gutter!" I blinked innocently at Sam. "I was talking about playing dominos and finding the feather in the bed...don't know how that's dirty. Get **your** mind out of the gutter, Sammy." Embry, Jacob, Jared,Seth and Paul all laughed at Sam's and Emily's bright red face. I smiled innocently and looked down at Mariela. "Is that ok?" Mariela looked up at me and smiled brightly, nodding her head quicky. "We'll take the house...Daniel gave me some money that he stole from the Volturi...don't know why they need money...but anyways, we have enough to last us about...ten to fifteen years, but we'll still get a job. We're old enough." Clara stared at me in shock and I blinked, giving her the 'what' look. "You've really matured, last time we had like...ten dollars you wanted to spend them all gum instead of saving it." I frowned and looked away.

"That was really good gum." I turned to Sam. "I need to visit Edward tomorrow. There's something that I need to discuss with him." Before I could even finish I heard Jacob growling behind me, and I sighed in annoyance. "NO! You can't visit them." He was shaking violently while Paul and Jared were pulling him away a few feet from me. I turned to Jacob and glared, I was getting really annoying. I mean Edward wasn't this way when the pack went into his house. " Don't tell me who I can and can't hang out with, Jacob. I won't tell you who to hang out with, so don't tell me. Especially since Edward brought saved my life." Seth blinked and scratched the back of his head. "I thought it was Daniel who saved your life." I blinked and inwardly cursed at myself for the mistake I had just made, especially since Clara was staring at me with a glare.

"I-it was but Edward brought me back." My hands started to sweat and Paul frowned, looking at them. "Come to think of it...that leech said something about you being their ultimate weapon...why did they really let you go, Lina." Everyone stared at me and I couldn't answer. My mouth was sealed shut and I couldn't move it. Clara gasped her eyes wide open and walked towards me. "Hell no! You did not agree to that!" I flinched and took a step back, looking at the floor and pushing Mariela towards Seth. "Agree to what?" Jacob asked, looking back and forth between me and Clara. Clara growled and slapped me, hard on the face. It really stung...but I'd been through worse. I could see everyone with their mouths wide open. That's right, Clara had never once hit me.

Clara turned to Sam, holding on to my arm tightly. "If a human has a special power, you can make them even more powerful. Che! That's why you have all of those scars. There were training you...so that one day, **when** not **if**, when they went to war they could get you to become stronger...by **turning you.** Is that it?" Everyone's eyes were on me once again, glares marking their faces and I flinched again, takinga step away but Clara's grip on my arm was keeping me in place. Sam spoke calmly. "Is that true..." Mariela struggled in Seth's grip. "Leave Analisa alone!" Seth grabed her shoulders and turned her towards him, looking her straight in the eyes. "No, Mariela, Stop!"...Seth's eyes grew big and his smile lit up his entire face, he was about to hug her...when Mariela 'accidentaly' kicked him where it hurts most, making him fall on his knees. But I had to give him credit, he was still smiling even as he fell down. Seth had imprinted on my cute little protector...at least it would make them forget the subject of me turning for a little while. Mariela ran to me and extended her hands infront of looking pissed off at Sam and Clara. This was going to be fun.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKE IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...POOR SETHY-BOO!


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I WOULD HAVE UPDATED QUICKER, LIKE A FEW HOURS AGO...BUT WHEN I WAS TYPING, I WAS ALMOST DONE, THE COMPUTER DECIDED TO RESTART ON ITS OWN AND I DIDN'T SAVE THE FILE! I WAS SO MAD AND PRETTY ANNOYED. SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKES AND IF IT FEELS LIKE ITS RUSHED...IT IS RUSHED, I GOT ANNOYED AND STOPPED TYPING FOR A FEW HOURS , WENT TO THE STORE AND HAD A RAMUNE, RELAXED AND I JUST FINISHED AT 7:42 PM.**

**OH, ONE THING. STARTING ON MONDAY 8/27/12 I WILL ONLY BE UPDATING ON SATURDAYS OR SUNDAYS. WHY YOU ASK? WELL I'M STARTING CLASSES AGAIN AND I NEED TO PAY MORE ATTENTION. XD**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED.**

* * *

**I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER STORY OUT; SO IF YOU LIKE NARUTO AND THE AKATSUKI, GO AND CHECK IT OUT. ITS THE TYPICAL AKATSUKI KITTIES EXCEPT WITH MAH TWIST! ITS CALLED 'WHAT HAVE WE GOTTEN OURSELVES INTO?'**

**LL Pottle: I spoke with you earlier. hope you like this chapter. i love mariela too! she's adorable. **

**JovieBlack: I have updated as fast as I could. Hope you like it!**

**BrokenYetDreaming: yay, seth imprinted. I hope you like this chapter and it was good talking to you!**

**Priya-101: I'm so sorry for not answering your question. Can't remember if I answered it or not but here it is. Aro is basically giving the antidote to Daniel without Lina knowing and Daniel is sending it to way she doesn't run out.**

**Zero0o0Zero: omg that was alot of omgs. XD I'm glad! My plan of fanfiction domination has come true. Sethy poo needs some lovin too. She is pretty adorable**

**thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN TWILIGH OR NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.**

**WARNING: PLOT TWIST AHEAD...MIGH LIKE IT OR MIGHT NOW, NOT SURE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**

* * *

"What?"

Everyone was staring at Eli, confused, and Seth with amusement. He was still laying on the ground holding his manly bits but with a very bright smile on his face. It was very amusing but I could see the guys flinching everytime that Seth would groan. I wanted so bad to start laughing but I couldn't, seth was my favorite out of all of them.

"Well, I will at least feel safe leaving Eli alone." I patted the top of her head lovingly. "Seth won't let anything bad happen to her..." I turned to Seth and saw him trying to get up but falling down again, still clutching on to his manly bits, even I flinched. "I can't say the same for Sethy-poo's family jewels." Ela looked up at me with scared eyes, clearly everyone staring at her was not making her feel any better...that and she just hurt her very first victim-er i mean person. "H-ho paura. Si puo tornare indietro?" **[i'm scared. can we go back?]**

I sighed, knowing that she would not like to stay her for longer than she had to...she would probably have to go to forks school, or seth would do something to make her go to school in la push. "Seth wont hurt you or hate you for what you did, Eli. " Seth looked up at Eli and shook his head rapidly trying to speak but the pain wouldn't let him. At least we know that he wont stop having kids someday...in the future...way wayyyyy in the future when they're both thirty or maybe eighty.

"But I guess...we could go stay with the cullens until the house is ready." Even before I finished the sentence Sam and Jacob were already glaring at me, if looks could kill...I would be dead times infinity. Not a good thing. "Dont think we've forgotten." Crap. Sam looked about ready to chew my head off and Jacob just looked ready to cry or go beat up a defenseless tree. They were both shaking pretty badly, too. "I was hoping Seth would distract you." I scratched the back of my head, maybe comic relief wasn't the best thing to do at a time like this. All of the pack, except Seth, took a few steps towards me and I pushed ela behind me and walked backwards. If they were going to lash out they would have to do it to me and not to Ela, Seth would probably kill me.

"Are you really planning on letting them turn you?" I turned towards Jacob after he finished speaking and saw the raw expression on his face, it made something inside of me break and I couldn't take it anymore. So I turned around and smiled without humor. "Its not that...its not my decision anymore. Once I set foot ouside of Voltera...what little decision I had didn't matter anymore. Either way I would have turned." Sam took a step towards me, hearing the desperate tint to my voice, but I didn't let him consol me, I took another step back. "You could have ran away."

I looked at him with a blank expression, Sam wasn't thinking straight, he was letting his emotions over run his thinking. "They had a tracker, Sam. He would have found me and killed all of you." I saw Quil open his mouth and knowing him he would have said something stupid like 'we could have stopped them' but I didn't let him say it. "Are all of you stupid? Did you really not listen to me when I told you that the Volturi is a kingdom? Voltera is their kingdom and they are the kings. What do kings have? They have armys they have people that protect them. They have an A-R-M-Y of blood suckers. How many wolves do **you** have, Sam? Marcus, who hates warewolves, would have completely annihalated you!" Clara sighed, rubbing her face with her hands.

I was still not happy with her, I could still feel the sting of the slap she had given me. If anything had changed in me, was the fact that my anger was a little over board. I could now hold a grudge for a very long time, and even if she was my dear sister...she had still slapped me without hearing what I had to say. "She's right, they would have killed you...we'll think of a plan to keep you from going to them." I snorted, not wanting to look at her. "Good luck with that. Tell me when you have a plan that doesn't involve a war."

Ela jumped infront of me and held on to my shirt, pulling it to get my attention. "No! They will stop giving you the antidote." I inwardly groaned, I didn't want them to know that and cause another scene. "What do you mean?" Ela turned to paul and shrunk back seeing the glare that he was giving her. I pushed Ela back. "Exactly what I have been telling you from the beginning. One way or another, I will turn. There's no if, and, or but. Either they will do it when I want to OR they will stop giving me the antidote which will force me to turn. Take your pick." Clara stepped forward, her hands clenching. If she slapped me one more time, I would do the same to her. "Why are you so damn calm about this!"

I stared at her, not wanting to fight with her. "I've accepted it. There's really no point in trying to find a solution. Its like...I'm a bomb and Aro has the remote. Either he leaves me alone until I decide to go off, the time is right, Or he pushes the button and forces me to turn." I shrugged. I seemed calm outside, but when I began to think about it a few weeks ago even a few months ago I started to cry. Even now I had the sudden urge to cry and scream, but I knew that that would never solve anything. I needed to stay calm and just let whatever was going to happen...happen. Sam stared at the me like the stalker that he was, his hands clenched. Jacob doing the same but his hands were flinching like he was trying to extend his hand towards me but deciding not to do it.

"You are screwed." Everyone turned to Jared and we just stared at his attempt at a joke. I didn't know how to take this little joke, I had never really spoken with Jared, Clara was more familiar with how to deal with him. So I did what I would always do and played along. "Love you too, Jared. You're the first one I'm coming after." Jared bowed and fought back a smile. Everyone was staring at us like we had completely lost our minds. "I feel special. Are you going to turn me or kill me...because I prefer kill." I pretended to think about it, tapping my chin. "Hm...we'll see. I'm leaning more on the killing side But now that I think about it...I will be very lonely...so I might just turn you so that you can keep me intertained." Jared bowed again. "Again, I feel special. Thank you for considering me being one of your intertainments." I smiled and pointed at Jared, looking around at all the other guys. Even if the situation was bad, they were trying very hard to fight back a smile. Jared was good at these things. "I like this guy."

Jared leaned back, like he was trying to get away from me and smirked. "Can't say the same." I gasped loudly, my hand going to my mouth. "Le Gasp...You hate yourself?" Jared's eye twitched and everyone began to laugh you ever felt like everything is on your shoulders and you just want to push it away and cry a river? I felt that way at that moment, watching them laugh and joke around, I would really miss this. I would miss seeing them smile, laugh, have kids...I realy would. I couldn't laugh then, I knew that if I laughed it would soon turn to crying and I couldn't let them see how I really felt.

"Break it up." Paul walked towards me and hugged me tightly, it felt like he was saying goodbye. "Lina, I know that you have seriously pissed us off by telling us you're turning into a leech...But Its good to have you back." I would not cry, I could not cry. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. After Paul let me go, his arm still around me, Quil stepped forward and hit my back in a semi pat. Which would have made me fall if it wasn't for Paul's arm holding me. "Yeah, I'm glad you decided to come back."

* * *

I was about to answer when I felt everything disappear. The pack was no longer standing infront of me, instead there was a hallway...a familiar hallway. I got lost on multiple times in this hallway when the Volturi had basically kidnapped me. The hallway was only lit by the torches. "...Lina...I'm scared." I looked down and saw Ela holding my hand tightly, how I hadn't felt that before was completely a mystery to me.

I tried to smile. "Welcome to my brain." I knew this had to be a dream but instead of Daniel standing infront of me...it was Aro. "Its good to see you again, Dear Analisa." Ela and I froze in our spot, thinking that we were somehow back in Voltera and there was no way out. Aro seemed to think the same because he smirked. "Don't worry, this is just a dream. I wanted to call a little truce. No killing and I'll leave you be until Edward turns you." I blinked, not liking this at all. If Aro could summon me in dream like form...where the hell was Daniel? "What is it?" My voice was below a whisper.

"I just wanted to call a truce, you see...there is a bigger threat out there now. Something that could completely destroy this universe. Someone from your world has gotten into this one." I blinked again, what the hell was he talking about? My world? When I didn't answer Aro, and looked completely lost, he sighed. "I see that you still haven't recovered your memories...lets just say that someone from a different dimension is in this dimension now and if your sister and you are captured...you might just get thrown into their dimension." I nodded, still not understanding but once my brain started working again I would understand.

Aro walked away from us and the room suddenly turned into his office, he sat down on his chair and forced us into the chair that was infront of his desk. "We are coming up with a plan. However, we have concluded that we lack the army that we need to defeat this person. I need you to do is...to think up a plan and find anyone that can help us. Convince them to help. That is all. We will not attack your family and friends and you will not attack us." I nodded slowly, if Aro said he wasn't going to attack someone he meant it. I knew I could trust him.

"Alright. I'll do it." Aro nodded seriously. "Good. I will keep in contact with you through Daniel's powers. We will see each other soon." Before I could ask him about Daniel, Aro disappeared and so did the room. We were left back in the hallway. Suddenly an image of two very pale men crossed my mind. One with long black hair, pale, purple around his eyes and long tongue and the other very pale and bald with no nose. "He reminds me of orochimaru from Naruto and Voldemort from Harry Potter." I whispered, and suddenly the thought completely left my mind. Who were Orochimaru and Voldemort? How did I know them?

* * *

I opened my eyes and noticed I was on the ground, something warm holding on to me and a few faces ontop of me. "W-what happened?" I asked, my voice scratchy. "Lina, you're ok?" I looked behind me and saw Jacob holding me to his chest, hugging me tightly. I knew that warmth anywhere, it was always warmer than anyone else on the pack. "you froze and then collapsed. Along with Mariella." Jacob held on to me tighter and I turned my head to where Mariela was stuttering and blushing at Seth who was trying to make sure she was alright.

Jacob moved to sit next to me, still holding on to me. I could feel something snap in me and I returned the hug with even more strength. He froze but slowly returned it. After a few minutes I patted his back and pushed myself away from him. "Right. We need to have a conference with the cullens. Right now." Clara hugged Embry. "Why?"

I took out my phone and dialed Edwards number, wanting to explain to the both of them."Lina." Edwards voice came through the phone and I could hear Alice and Esme speaking and laughing.

"Ed, conference at your house, right now. There's something big about to happen, something big and bad." The talking on the other side of the phone stopped. "I'll gather everyone. Be here in five minutes." With that he hung up and I looked up at the pack, seriously. "We need to go now."

* * *

"Lina." I turned to Carlisle after a few minutes of arriving at their house. Paul and Jasper were arguing and the pack was standing around the couches, not wanting to sit down when the Cullens had kindly asked them if they wanted to. I was getting annoyed at the growling contest that Paul and Jasper had going on. "Ok, I know you hate each other but please just get along for today!" Paul and Jasper turned to me, stopped growling and walked away from each other. "Fine."

I sighed in relief and turne to everyone, the cullens were sitting on the couches. "No, we need to gather as many vampires as we can. Apperantly, there's a huge...something, that is coming into this universe from another universe. Aro got into my mind using Daniel's power and told me that they were forming an army to stop this thing. We need to help, other wise if they capture Clara and I, we will be sent into their universe. And you guys will die."

Everyone stared at me.

.

.

.

"What universe?" Everyone, except for the cullens, looked at Clara. The cullen's seemed to already know the big secret behind the question asked, where the pack had no idea. "He said...my universe...but I didn't get it." Clara turned deadly pale at that and Embry sat next to her, trying to find out what was wrong. Edward sighed and leaned back against the couch. "This someone...must be a huge threat if the Volturi want help from outside their army. And he seemed very spooked. He said he won't attack us if we didn't." I rubbed my forehead and patted Mariela's head as she was falling sleep on Seth's lap. She must have been pretty scared if she was tired already. Edward sat up and stared at me. "What is the plan?" I shrugged, not knowing what Aro was planing and Jacob put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arms. "We need to come up with one. I know you guys hate each other but you will have to play nice, otherwise we're all dead."

Sam nodded, the pack following and the Cullens. "Don't worry about it. We know when to act serious." I almost laughed at that but I knew it wasn't the time or place. Embry lifted his hand in the air, like when you ask a teacher a question, making Clara giggle. "Question. What about that leech that was chasing Bella?" Everyone stopped moving for a few seconds, completely having forgotten Bella and her problem. Well doesn't that make me feel good. Edward shook his head. "Victoria hasn't appeared. No trace of her." Clara leaned into Embry, looking tired. Was I and the Cullens the only ones not sleepy? "We'll have to keep an eye on her. And this new threat."

I nodded, coming up with a great plan that I could actually follow through. "Right, I'll be able to help when you guys go on patrol." Everyone looked at me, screaming at the same time. "NO!" I pouted and leaned back on the couch, Jacob tightening his hold on me.I could feel my eye twitching in annoyance. "Don't think about it, Lina. They're your family." Edward said, I really hated him for that. He ruined my perfect plan. But it still didn't stop me. "I'll just use Alec's ability." Edward sighed at my puppy look and stood up telling everyone to go to the back yard.

* * *

After we got out Sam looked at me."Turn into wolves, please." I kindly asked them, Sam not understanding hesitated. "Why?" I twitched again in annoyance. "Just do it." So they did, they phased, going behind a bush mind you, and stood infront of me. "They're asking 'what now?' " I nodded at Edward in understanding, knowing exactly what they were saying and smiled kindly at the pack. "I know. Attack me." But instead of attacking, they whined. Big babies.

"If you don't attack me right now, I'll ask Edward to attack me." The wolves growled at me and started to run quickly, not as fast as they could since they were trying to go easy on me but once they were right on top of me I used Alec's powers on them. I could hear seth screaming my name from somewhere behind me, since he was holding on to Ela, he couldn' phase. Ela pushed Seth and shhed him. "Seth, stop and watch." She whispered to him.

I smiled and used it at the wolves,specifically. They all fell down on the ground staring at nothing, like they didn't know how to feel. And that my friends, was Alec's ability. I stopped and they started to whine, not knowing what had happened. "I can protect myself. You don't have to worry about me." The russet wolf ran behind a tree and phased back, running at me. Jacob narrowed his eyes. "You're still not coming." I pouted and used Heidi's ability on him. Staring at him in the eye, hugging him tightly. "Please, Jakey. You'll have me closer all the time...and I'll only patrol with you." Jacob's eyes glazed over and he nodded slowly. "Ok." Sam growled out, glaring at Jacob. "Jacob!"

"Heidi's ability: Seduction." Edward smirked when I gave him a wink and Jacob came out of the daze, looking around. I looked at Jacob again. "Jake already said ok, though." I smiled at Sam and then at Jacob, giving them my best puppy eyes but not using heidi's ability. "Please! I'll only patrol with you!" Jacob stared at me for a few minutes."...Fine." Jacob sighed out and I hugged him tighlty again.

"Yay! " I turned to a pouting Clara and stuck my tongue out at her. "Ha! I'll be useful and you'll be at home! Ha ha ha!" Embry walked to me and stuck me in a headlock, messing up my hair with his other hand. "What was that?" Clara laughed loudly, while jacob just smiled. They weren't even trying to save me! "Ow! Ow! Owie!" I pushed Embry away with everything I had and he skitted a few steps away. "That hurt, you fart!" While I was trying to fix my hair a shoe hit me on the head. "Dafaq!" I turned to shoeless Clara and saw her eye twitching. I looked at the sky, scared that it would start raining. "Its raining shoes!"

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? The evil shoe of doom will destroy the world...i think. That's its plan anyways.**

**ITS RAINING SHOES! YES, IT CAN RAIN SHOES, ITS HAPPENED TO ME BEFOER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DID YOU KNOW...THAT I HATE MATH? OH, YOU DIDN'T? WELL i DO. IT IS THE MOST EVIL THING, EVEN EVIL SHOES DONT MATCH UP! I HATE IT AND I HATE STUPID COLLEGE MATH BECAUSE THE PROFESSOR STARTED THE SCHOOL YEAR WITH THE HARDEST PROBLEMS (CHAPTER 17) INSTEAD OF BEING NORMAL AND STARTING WITH CHAPTER 1! EVIL PROFESSOR OF EVIL MATH!**

**...THE ONLY EXCUSE I HAVE RIGHT AT THE MOMENT IS *COUGH* *TAKES OUT NOTE CARDS* ...I LEARNED HOW TO KNIT AND AM NOW IN THE PROCESS OF MAKING A PINK AND BLACK SCARF...ALSO I'VE BEEN LEARNING THE PSY GANGNAM STYLE DANCE, BECAUSE NOONE IN A-FEST KNEW HOW TO DANCE TO IT AND IT MADE ME MAD HOW THEY JUST JUMPED AROUND INSTEAD OF DANCED TO IT! IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE GANGNAM STYLE DANCE THEN YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GO SEE IT, ITS HILARIOUS! I LOVE IT! YOU'RE PROBABLY THINKING 'GAH, SHES ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE, THE GROUPIES THAT ARE INTO ANYTHING THAT IS NEW, SO STUPID.' BUT IN REALITY, I HAD BEEN LISTENING TO THIS SONG SINCE IT CAME OUT WHICH WAS RELEASED IN JULY 15, 2012. SO REALLY, I AM WAYY ADVANCED IN KOREAN MUSIC SINCE I ACTUALLY LISTEN TO IT. **

**I HAVE A RANT ON THE END OF THE CHAPTER...IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN READING IT...ITS JUST MY WAY OF LETTING OUT STEAM WHEN I HEARD ABOUT JB FANS MAKING FUN OF PSY. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, THEN DONT READ IT. I WAS JUST IN THE MOOD TO RANT. XD**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK, THOUGH! I FEEL BAD. REALLY BAD, THAT'S WHY I WROTE THIS ONE SUPER FUNNY...(IN MY OPINION) I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

**REPLIES:**

**LL POTTLE: YUSH, i am a mad genius! I'm glad i make you happeh! The oc will appear this chapter! So i hope you like it!**

**BROKENYETDREAMING: Its always been raining shoes...i've had that experience before. Not fun when you think its a ghost throwing them at you! I hope you like this chapter.**

**GUEST: Thank yah! **

**GALGALATZ: I will try to do that from now on. sorry, I do proof read it but...um...i always forget to capitalize the names and I don't have microsoft word so it doesn't remind me. STupid wordpad!**

**PRIYA-101: Ok, I'm glad I got the question answered! It will be epicness, she will probably try to distract them by tripping them when they run...that would be hilarious. I hope you like this chapter!**

**ZERO0o0ZERO: I'm sorry! like I said, blame the knitting ability that I have learned! its all the knitting's fault that I took so long...that and classes...yea...and evil shoes! I'm glad you like it and hope you like this one too!**

* * *

**WARNING: NEW OC MADE BY LL POTTLE...SORRY ABOUT THE RANT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.** **I DO NOT MARIE (OC) SHE BELONGS TO LL POTTLE! AND I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG WHICH IS 'THE CAPE OF STORMS' BY HYDE USED IN CHAPTER 5 OF 'IIHC'**

* * *

"Mm...shoes...evil...nooo, don't eat me...shoeee...I don't taste like chikin...I taste like fart...yes...I do...but i'm too nice to die like this...you won't eat me...if I say...'Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious'...and in spanish?...ok...uh...I don't know how to say 'supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious'...wha?...I just won?...What did I win?...yes, a naked picture of-GAH!" I sat up in bed looking around wildly, something heavy had just fallen on me while I was sleeping...oh wait, that heavy thing was Alice.

"What are you doing?" I groaned and fell back on my bed covering myself up with the blankets. Alice still hadn't left the room.

"come on, Lina. Get up, its time for school." I opened my eyes to glare at Alice, I had forgotten that school was an every day thing in the real world with no Voltori breathing down your neck...CRAP. I sat up and went to the restroom, getting ready for school. A few days had passed since the whole 'letting me join them to patrol' thing...and yet they still hadn't let me join! I will force them somehow... I won't go into detail becuase I am sure you would not like to know what I do in the bathroom to get ready...unless you want to know that Alice had to break down the door to get into the bathroom and kick me for falling asleep on the bath tub...very good way of starting the day, if you ask me. Edward had to come into the room and seperate Alice and I when I sprayed her with water, ruining the clothes that she had on for the day. We were practically choking each other to death. Yes, I said choking because strangling is a big word and its not in my dictionary.

"How will you get me to school,Edward? They wont let you get into La Push." I yawned, stretching my arms in front of me. I hate waking up so dang early. Stupid school starting at stupid eight in the morning. I miss kindergarden where you could start school until noon or have nap time. Why does school even start that early if its a proven fact that you need at least 8-10 hours of rest every night? Huh? Mysteries of life, I tell you.

"I will leave you at the border of La Push and then someone from the pack will pick you up there." Edward turned his head to me and smiled. It sometimes amazes me how he can drive without looking at the road...just like people can play card games ON MOTORCYCLES without getting in a motorcycle accident. **[A.N SORRY I HAD TO WRITE THAT IN THERE...I ALWAYS DID WONDER HOW THEY DROVE AND PLAYED A CARD GAME WITHOUT GETTING IN AN ACCIDENT...WONDERS OF LIFE.]** Edward was slowly getting better, I could still see some of the sadness that he tried to hide...but it was getting a little better. He just needed to get someone for himself, someone who was kind and not a totaly bitch like Bella. Speaking of Bella, she kept calling the Cullens, to the point where they actually had to change their number. And when she went over to their house, they would pretend to not be there or send out the evil puppy...aka me. Or so they call me. Since I had bitten Bella's shoulder when she tried to get into the house.

I nodded my head slowly looking out the window. The trees were running away pretty quickly from the car...were they scared of me? "Alright...I don't want to go to school though! The volturi let me off the hook, why can't you?" I whined, hoping that some miracle would happen and Edward would let me skip today...just like he had let me skip all those days before. Wanna know how it happened? I think its time for a flash back of awesomeness...Dont you?...We'll you'll get it anyways, meanie!

* * *

**[FLASH BACK OF AWESOMENESSSSSS]**

**"**Time for school. Come on, Lina...don't make me get cold water...LINA!" I opened my eyes slowly, having the most wonderful dream about how I was eating a big bown of lo mein...YUM. Alice was standing infront of my bed, her arms over her chest and an aweful scowl on her face. She really did look like an elf or something.

"No, no school, today." I covered myself with the blanket and fell right back asleep, not hearing Alice's threats of getting Edward in the room. Edward would never even hurt me anyways.

"lina, time for school Get up." I shook my head, hearing Edwards voice. It actually made me want to go back to sleep, that's how wonderful Edwards voice sounded. "Come on, Lina. Jacob will be there waiting for you." I groaned, I did not want to hear Jacob's name mentioned at the moment...especially not if I had a dream about him and I doing something that I will not mention because this was rated ...oh, this story is rated 'm' huh...well i will still not mention what my dream was about!

"I will buy you ice cream if you go to school." I shook my head again. " I will...go back to Bella if you don't get up, right now." I sat up quickly and glared at Edward after hearing him laugh quietly. He was a male part! He really was! It still pained him to say her name...and I felt horrible for making him threaten me with her name...So I got up slowly and began getting ready for the school day. I did not want to go...but I would make it up to Edward.

Once i was done, Edward escorted me to his car, which I totally forgot the name of because I don't know much about cars, and we began making our way to La Push...until we saw an ice cream shop. Edward knows me so well. He actually stopped to buy me some ice cream, and to not make it seem weird, he bought himself some. We started talking about random things, and those random things began to go in the direction of finding Edward a brand new girlfriend that wasn't a monkey. Poor monkeys, they were insulted.

"So...I will totally find you a new girlfriend by the end of the month." Edward stared at me before shaking his head at my out burst. He thought it was funny, but really...it was so gonna be the truth wether he liked it or not. "Really? And who will be my girlfriend?" I tapped my chin in mock thoughtness.

"Well, I will have to find someone that is sweet...that is caring...that has a good sense of humor...and that will totally fall head over heels for you because of your personality instead of your looks." I smiled widely, thinking up an image of who the magical girl would be. She had to be aproved by me first, of course. Edward smiled, again shaking his head. He was used to my mood swings so it was ok. "What are you going to do about school, Lina? Classes already started." I looked down at my watch and saw that it was already eleven...where did time go?

I shrugged, eating Edwards uneaten ice cream. Edward looked at me or a few minutes before looking down at his hands. "You're still thinking about your time in Voltera...arent you?"

I looked down at the ice cream, strawberry was my favorite. I still sometimes got nightmares of the time I was there or what would happen in the future...but...I could hide it very well by acting goofy or making everyone laugh. I've noticed that if people laugh at sometime you do, they tend to forget completely about the bad things that have happened. I hated to lie...but it was the way that it was suppose to go. "Its alright, I haven't really had nightmares...or...anything. I just sometimes blink and see the hallways of Voltera and then blink again and they're gone. Or sometimes I will just be doing something and then start hearing a song inside my head...and I'll start humming it without knowing. It sometimes scares me." That was the truth, a song kept playing over and over inside my head. i know the lyrics too but I can't remember where I heard it.

"What song? Can you sing it?" Edward leaned closer to hear the song and I tried to think hard on the song. And the haunting melody appeared.

_"So where do I sail?_  
_A ship losing control_  
_My cries swallowed up, lost in the raging sea_

_So where has love gone?_  
_Will I ever reach it?_  
_The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside_

_You'll never notice_  
_The colour of sin_  
_Just as the storm clouds closes in_  
_It's dark_

_Here in the shadows_  
_I am pursued_  
_Until the ends of the earth_  
_Embraced_

_The ghost ship wanders far_  
_For there is no guiding star_  
_And this treasure has no meaning anymore_

_So where do I sail?_  
_A ship losing control_  
_My cries swallowed up, lost in the raging sea_

_So where has love gone?_  
_Will I ever reach it?_  
_The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside_

_You know completely_  
_The taste of sin_  
_Melting sweet in your mouth_  
_Like chocolate_

_A moment of pleasure_  
_You are fulfilled_  
_But every dream has its time_  
_To die_

_The ghost ship wanders far_  
_For there is no guiding star_  
_And this treasure has no meaning anymore_

_Will this be my fate?_  
_So where do I sail?_  
_A ship losing control_  
_My cries swallowed up, lost in the raging sea_

_So where has love gone?_  
_Will I ever reach it?_  
_The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside"_

"It just keeps playing over and over...I don't know where I've heard that song." Edward tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face." I believe I've heard you sing that song before...sometime when I first met you." I tilted my head to the side.

"What do you mean?...come to think of it...I don't remember much of how we met..." Edward sighed,I could barely hear it but I knew he had sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I will give you a week, Lina. I will tell Sam about it too. In that week you will be able to just think about things and then go to school. No questions asked. Is that clear?" I pouted, but nodded nontheless. There's no winning when Edward was involved.

**[END OF FLASH BAKC OF AWESOMENESSS]**

* * *

"There they are." I looked up and saw a red truck ahead of us, parked to the side of the road. Jacob waiting outside of the car. Oh, goodness. Now I remember why I never mentioned that dream I had, my face began to heat up and Edward put his hand on my head trying to figure out why I was so red. I pushed his hand away when he began to laugh loudly...first time I've ever heard him laugh that loud...not glad that it was because of my misfortune though.

I got out of the car, waved to Edward and ran to Jacob, standing still when he hugged me. "Hey! Good to hear you're finally starting school with us normal people." I smiled nervously and got into the truck. "Yup...I just needed to straighten out a few things before joining the happy-to-go-to-school club. Sorry about that." Jacob laughed loudly and began to drive towards the school.

"How have you been?" I looked at Jacob and smiled, I still couldn't look at him in the eyes...to many perverted thoughts running through my mind if I did. "Um...good...Except for the fact that Alice has been waking me up extra early because she thought it was funny to see me suffer." Wrong thing to say apperantly, because Jacob began to shake. The truck shaking with him. I sighed and patted his shoulder. "I'm joking, Jake. Don't look too much into it. We just play around with each other." Jacob's shaking began to slow down and I looked out the window, seeing the school. For a small place...La Push school sure had a ton of students.

I saw a few people hanging out in the parking lot...let me rephrase that. I saw a few huge, muscley, tan, very handsome people hanging out in the parking lot with three girls. Everyone else was starring at them with hearts in their eyes. I swear! I even saw a few guys having hearts in their eyes...When Jacob parked, I got out and made my way, Jacob following closely behind me, to the pack. Paul being the first to see me, ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Lina! You're finally attending school! Lazy!" I smacked his arm and when he just laughed I kicked his shin and walked away, hearing him swear behind me. Yeah, apperantly imprints were the only people that could do damage to the pack. No matter if they were someone else's imprint, they could still hurt all of the members of the pack. Add that to the power that I have, and you have a great weapon against the pack...or so they tell me.

"Hey, guys! Long time no see!" Everyone turned to me and smiled brightly. Clara knocking me to the ground. I swear she could be a quarterback. Ela ran to me, leaving Seth's comfortable arms, and hugged me. I was so loved. I felt good about it too. The rest of the pack just smiled and said 'hey', I didn't feel so loved at that. They were probably still mad at me.

"Oh, there's Marie." I looked at Clara when she took off behind me. Jacob put his arm around my shoulders and Ela hugged my stomach. SO loved again. "That's Clara's newest friend...her name is Marie Micca. She's the oldest of the the Micca family that ownes the other house we mentioned the other day. Remember?" Oh, I nodded my head and saw Clara dragging Marie towards us. She was so cute, a little shy for my taste but she was adorable. Even as adorable as Ela, and Ela was freaking adorable. She had dark blondish shoulder length hair, it looked kinda curly which was so cute! And she had ivory skin, not as dark as the pack, not even as tan as Clara and I but she wasn't pale like Bella. She wore glasses that fit her face perfectly and she was blushing very hard as she got closer to us.

"Hey, Lina. This is Marie Micca. Marie meet my twinsy, Lina." Clara pushed her towards me and I caught her before she tripped. Sometimes Clara didn't think about what she did...made me worry a bit. Her clothes were a bit big on her, she was probably pretty shy and didn't want anyone to see her figure...that's actually how I was before...wait...where did that come from? I've never acted that way...I think.

I smiled at Marie, she was as tall as Clara and I. Yes, there were more people my height! I will so tell Alice that I have found someone taller than her! "Hi, Marie! Nice to meet you." Marie looked up at me, and her face turned red but she smiled anyways. She had an adorable smile! I just wanted to hug her and and and...um... probably kill her from choking. "H-hi, Lina. Nice t-to me-meet you too." I about died of cuteness overdose. She was perfect!...Perfect for Edward, that is.

**SO...WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID I DO GOOD? DID I DO EXTRA BAD AND I SHOULD JUST QUIT WRITTING FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANYWAYS, I'VE BEEN SICK EVER SINCE THURSDAY...I NEVER KNEW THAT I HAD ALERGIES BUT EVERY TIME I WALK I SNEEZE. IT SOMETIMES HAPPENS AT RANDOM MOMENTS AND IT GETS ANNOYING. PLUS MY NOSE IS RUNNY AND MY THROAT HURTS...SO YES, I'M VERY SICK.**

**I GOT MY FIRST PEN PAL! I'M SO HAPPY...WELL SHE'S MORE OF A SNAIL MAIL PEN PAL WHICH IS WHEN YOU WRITE TO THEM INSTEAD OF USING THE COMPUTER. SO IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO BE MY SNAIL MAIL BUDDY THEN TELL ME AND I'LL GLADLY BE YOUR BUDDY! I SOOO WANT MORE SNAIL MAIL BUDDIES. I EVEN HAVE ONE FROM CHINA AND ONE FROM MONTANA...BUT THAT'S ABOUT IT. SINCE I'M NEW AT THIS.**

**WHAT ELSE...OH YEA, I HAVE LOOKED AT THE REVIEWS AND LAUGHED SO HARD WHEN I SAW THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS IN THIS STORY. I MEAN THEY GO IN ORDER! ITS -6-5-6-5-6-5-6! ITS SO FUNNY...SO I GUESS THE ONE FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL BE 5? I HOPE NOT, I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO GET MORE REVIEWS.**

**ANYWAYS: HOPE YOU LIKE IT, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG...IF YOU THINK I'M UPDATING LATE JUST SEND ME A PM LIKE LL POTTLE DID TODAY AND REMIND ME. ITLL GIVE ME MORE MOTIVATION TO UPDATE FASTER! THANK YOU! XD**

**RANT TIME:**

I'VE BEEN TRYING TO LEARN the GANGNAM STYLE DANCE SINCE IT CAME OUT. SO I'M NOT A GROUPIE, since people just began to see it a few weeks ago.. I DO LOVE THIS SONG AND SOME PEOPLE COMPARE IT TO JUSTIN BEIBER...REALLY? I MEAN SERIOUSLY, I DON'T CRITICIZE HIS MUSIC OR ANYTHING. I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT JB BECAUSE I DON'T LISTEN TO HIS MUSIC...BUT COME ON! ARE PEOPLE SERIOUSLY COMPARING JB WITH PSY GANGNAM? THEY ARE TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT TYPES OF MUSIC! WHY...WHY WOULD PEOPLE DO THAT? PEOPLE HAVE DIFFERENT OPINIONS IN MUSIC AND I REALLY HATE IT WHEN THEY TRY TO SAY 'OH THIS SONG SUCKS' OR 'THIS ARTIST SUCKS BECAUSE ITS NOT THIS PERSON' 'THIS PERSON IS SO MUCH BETTER'. WE GET IT, YOU LIKE JB...SO IF YOU HATE PSY THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LISTENING TO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE. IF I DON'T LIKE A SONG, I'M NOT GOING TO GO AND REVIEW ON THE SAID SONG JUST BECAUSE I'M BORED. I WON'T LISTEN TO THAT SONG...PERIOD. SO WHY WOULD PEOPLE DO THAT?...I JUST...UGH. I DON'T KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH THIS PLANET ANYMORE. AND ANOTHER THING...IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SONG...AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HECK ITS FROM THEN PLEASE DON'T BE STUPID AND PUT ITS 'CHINESE'...ITS NOT CHINESE. ITS K-O-R-E-A-N! CHINA AND SOUTH KOREA ARE TWO VERY DIFFERENT COUNTRIES. GET IT RIGHT! PLUS THEY SAID THAT CHINA EATS DOGS...I KNOW IT SOUNDS BAD TO US SINCE WE CONSIDER THEM PETS, THEY EAT DOGS AND CATS, BUT IN THE U S WE  EAT PIGS...AND COWS...AND OTHER THINGS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEIR FOOD DON'T COMPLAIN, THEY PROBABLY DON'T LIKE OUR FOOD EITHER...IT JUST GETS ME PRETTY PISSED OFF...

sorry, again it was just my way of ranting since i just finished reading this review in youtube on psy gangnam style mv. This girl was just...she reviewed on all of psy's songs...so it kinda says something about her, you know? Just like I went to A-fest for a day and then saw these guys making fun of people that were cosplaying (dressing up as their favorite character in a movie/video game/ anime/ show) by saying 'you're all nerds'...when THEY had a badge, which was '$60' to get it...and they were just sitting around. If you're going to do that then go there for free, since it IS free to just walk around and look at all the cosplayers, and make fun of them in THEIR element when there are COSPLAYERS all around you...that will most likely beat you up because they are very protective of their friends, even if they are random. I thought it was pretty funny since my friend was doing the same, but she had bought her badge and she was actually cosplaying too. People laughed with her since she said 'nerd' everytime she hugged someone. you can totally call a cosplayer a 'nerd' when you cosplay also. its just funny and not mean. lol

**END OF RANT...PHEW THAT WAS LONG. SORRY ABOUT THAT...I WILL PROBABLY GET ALOT OF HATE REVIEWS...ME SORRY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**YUSH! NEXT CHAPTER...BLAME MY NOTEBOOK, WHO DECIDED TO GET LOST ON MY DRESSER RIGHT NEXT TO MY BED, FOR ME NOT HAVING THIS CHAPTER UP EARLIER! I SWEAR I LOSE THINGS IN THE MOST OBVIOUS PLACES.**

**OH RIGHT...I HAVE FOUND A VERY DELICIOUS DRINK THAT WILL KEEP YOU HEALTHY AND LOSE WEIGHT...WANNA KNOW? WELL I'LL TELL YOU...ITS CALLED...GREEN TEA! YEA YOU HEARD ME. I DON'T LIKE THE FLAVOR BUT ITS STILL VERY GOOD FOR YOU. LOL RANDOM MUCH?**

****************IMPORTANT!**** FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT THE REST OF THE PACK TO HAVE AN IMPRINT...OR YOU DON'T LIKE WHO THEY ORIGINALLY IMPRINTED ON LIKE..UM..PAUL ON RACHEL OR SOMETHING, THEN LET ME KNOW! PUT DOWN AN OC THAT YOU WOULD LIKE FOR THEM TO STAY WITH A PACK MEMBER AND i WILL WRITE IT DOWN! ***********************

* * *

**rEPLIES:**

**ZERo0o0ZERO: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL TRY MY BESTEST!**

**PRIYA101: IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME! I'M GLAD TO SPEAK WITH CHU RIGHT NOW! EDWARD IS AWESOME OPPOSUM! ...THAT IS MY NEW PHRASE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! HOOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**GALGALATZ: THANK YOU! YAY! I'M GLAD IT WAS FUNNIER. LINA LOVES CHU TOO!...OR ELSE I WILL KILL HER WITH MY AWESOME ABILITY TO WRITE ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! O:D SHE IS RANDOM, BUT RANDOM PEOPLE MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY...MY BUTT FALLING ASLEEP, TYPING THIS, BECAUSE I DECIDED THAT THE FLOOR IS MORE COMFY THAT THE BED...NOT! BUT MY BOTTOM IS STILL ASLEEP.**

**NO EDWARD IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT HE WILL BE IN THE NEXT! HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER! SORRY ITS A BIT ON THE SHORT SIDE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR CLARA, LINA AND ELA. MARIE BELONGS TO L.L POTTLE.**

* * *

First day's of school are always the days that make you the most nervous. I was no exception, especially since I was starting in the middle of the school year. Have I ever mentioned that I am extremely nervous when I meet new people? I tend to make a fool out of myself by saying something stupid or laughing loudly for no apperant reason. It had been a bit awkward in every other class that I had entered. Thank goodness I had Clara, Paul and Jacob in at least one class.

"Class, today we have a new student. Her name is Uley, Analisa. Analisa, please say something about yourself to the class, please." I nodded slowly at the teacher before turning around to face the class...who were all staring at me. I began to get butterflies in my stomach...I swear they almost escaped their little cage inside my stomach, but I forced them to stay inside. Wouldn't want an accident to happen.

"R-right...Hi...you know my name...but you can call me Lina. I would have been here sooner but...I uh...was living in Italy for the past...almost year now. My sister, twincy as I like to call her, is Clara. And my older brother is the guy on steroids, Sam Uley." Everyone sniggered, and a smile broke out in my face. The awkwardness was slowly lifting from the air. "Nice to meet you all.

The teacher smiled at me and nodded her head towards the back of the room. "Thank you, Analisa. You may go sit infront of Marie. In the back." I smiled widely and made my way towards where the empty seat infront of the girl I had met earlier. I still thought she was amazingly adorable. "Hey!" I smiled brightly, putting my stuff down on the floor. Marie's cheeks reddened. "H-hi." I was totally about to glomp her but the teacher decided to speak out.

"Today we will..." A male teacher came in, one with long black hair..and ...looked exactly like Billy except without the wheel chair. He spoke to the teacher in hushed tones before the teacher got up. "Ok, class. Today will be study hall. Be good while I'm out." They left the room in a hurry and I turned back to Marie.

"This is a good first day of school." I smiled at Marie and put my head on her desk, yawning loudly. Everyone had begun to speak to each other. Some looking my way and waving before turning around in their seat.

"OMG, she's the other sister of Sammuel. She must be sleeping with all of his friends just like Clara." My eye twitched and I sat up slowly, not looking at the girls that were 'whispering' a few seats behind me. They were obviously never very good at whispering because even Marie heard them, since she had started frowning in the direction of the girls.

"Yeah, didn't you see how they were all together earlier? She was all over our Jakey. Major sluts and major Orgy." The girl next to the first one spoke up, her voice a little more quietter than the first. My lip twitched in amusement. These girls were hilarious. They really liked to gossip.

The door opened loudly, hitting the wall and everyone jumped, looking at the two people that had caused the noise. The two very tall, very muscular and very faint-worthy people that came in. "Sorry we're late...uh.." Jacob and Paul spoke at the same time, looking around when they noticed the teacher wasn't there. Everyone laughed loudly at their smartness and they scratched the back of their heads.

I snorted. "Nice one Jake, Pauline." Jacob and Paul looked towards me. Jacob smiling brightly, and Paul glaring at me. Yes, his new nickname was Pauline and it was going to stick as long as he kept acting like an idiot when I mentioned it. They made their way towards the two last seats, which were next to Marie and next to me.

"Hey, Lina. Hey, Marie." Jacob scooted his seat closer towards mine and I leaned back, putting my feet on his lap. He made a good foot rester person. That should be his major in college...if he ever attends one.

"Yo...so...what are we doing?" Paul leaned back in his seat, the two front legs of the chair in the air. I was very tempted to push his seat back. I stretched my arms in the air. "Study hall. What else?" Paul smirked and put his head on the desk. " You mean nap time?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Sh's so hideous, though. Who would want **that** thing? You're totally right, Major Orgy." Girl#3 whispered, but again, it wasn't very quiet. Jacob and Paul stared at me with confuseness, yes that is a word...in my dictionary, when I laughed quietly.

"What kind of names are Analisa and Clarisa? Her mother must not have had enough imagination. and look who they're hanging out with...**Marie.** The adopted child." All three of the girls laughed loudly, making Paul and Jacob shake violently. Marie flinched, and that's when I had to intervene. I didn't care if they made fun of me, just like Clara wouldn't care if they made fun of her, but when they messed with someone that couldn't defend herself...I had to do something about it. I hated bullying.

I smirked and turned towards the girls. "Better company than the three of you are keeping." All three girls turned towards me, their eyes wide. They knew that had been caught, and like most bitches, they didn't like being caught. I smirked wider. "What? Didn't think I heard you? Didn't your kindergarden teacher ever teach you how to use inside voices?" By then everyone had stopped speaking and turned towards us. The room was suddenly very quiet.

The main leader of the girls, as in Girl#1 that spoke up, scoffed, flicking her hair back. "We weren't speaking about you. Don't think that just because you're new you'll be in everyones convo." The other two girls looked at her and then looked back at me nodding when the leader glared at them. It seemed that the other two were **that** type. The type of girls that arent really mean...they just do anything that the popular girl tells them to just so that they can be popular too.

I blinked. "Woops. Sorry about that...but...I swear I heard something about how Clara and I sleep with every one of Sam's friends..." I played innocently, tapping my chin, pouting. Jacob and Paul growled, standing up. "WHAT?"

The other two girls stood up quickly, one falling down on the ground when she tripped on her backpack. They were both very scared. "We never said that!" Even the leader seemed to be scared of Paul and Jacob. Funny.

I tsked. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Don't you know talking about someone behind their back and then denying it is really bad?...There's a word for those people...what is it?...Do you know, Maire" I turned to Marie, she looked up and I smiled, telling her it was ok to speak up. If she stood up to these girls...everyone else would leave her alone. She opened her mouth and whispered out, loud enough for everyone else to hear, " Losers?" I nodded and turned back to the three girls. "L-O-S-E-R-S."

The leader growled, or tried to because she is not a wolf. "We're not losers! You and that stupid sister of yours are! Who do you think you are, coming to **our** school and taking away everything that belongs to us?! " Finally, she had snapped like I had intended. They always made mistakes when they snapped.

"Hm...I remember you..." Something clicked in my mind. Something that had been bothering me since the moment I had turned around. She looked very familiar...AH! "I know! You were that girl that was clinging to Pauly when I saw him a year ago! Pauly..." I turned to Paul and I saw him flinch. "Please tell me you did not date someone like her." I pouted, giving Paul my best puppy eyes.

Paul was still shaking, he was glaring at the girl that I did not remember her name. "I'm regretting that decision."

The girl stood up quickly and pointed one of her very shar nails at me...er...I mean fingers. "You're not even Quileutte, anyways! You don't belong here!" The other two girls looked at their leader, scared out of their minds. They probably knew that that wasn't true.

I looked at Jacob and blinked. Remembering something that the elders had once told me. "I thought pale faces weren't allowed in the Rez." I looked at Marie and smiled sheepishly. "No offense, Marie." Marie blinked and smiled back. "N-none taken."

Jacob sighed, his body still shaking slightly...but only slightly. XD "She live in Forks...but...she got expelled from Forks High. There wasn't another school nearby." I will not describe what she looks like because she looks exactly how everyone pictures her. She's a pale face. No offense to all of you pale faces out there!

I nodded my head. "Ah..." I turned to the girl. "FYI, I am Quileutte." The leader got a sneer on her face, I knew something bad was going to happen. I just knew it...but I wasn't ready for what she was going to say.

"Right...moomy got pregnant by her best friends husband, right? Both bastard children in my opinion." Something inside of me snapped, hearing that and everyone gasp out. I stared at her calmly, calmly because everything shut down and my body moved on its own...

Paul and Jacob took a step towards the girl but I stopped them by touching their arms. "Dont. It's alright." Paul looked down at me, his face worried. Jacob stood closely by me, his arm around my waist. "Lina..."

I shook my head, still staring at the leader. "Don't worry. I'm alright...if anything...she'll have to watch her back from now on." I could feel a smirk appear on my face, a very malicious smirk. I wan't controling my body. I didn't even know what I was doing anymore.

The leaders eyes widened. "Are you threatening me?" I smirked wider and shook my head slowly, taking a step towards the girl. Like a predator hunting its prey. "I don't make threats, little girl. I'm psychic...didn't you know? I can see the future...and you're isn't looking very pretty."

Jacob tightened his arms around my waist, stopping me from moving. "Lina." I could hear the worried tint in his voice and I stopped moving...but never stopping the smirk that played on my lips.

I saw the girl shiver and I giggled. "Scared? Don't be. I can't get my hands dirty with these guys watching my every move." I pointed at Jacob and Paul. The bell decided to ring at that moment and my control over my body came back. "Ah, time for lunch! Yays, come on you two. Marie, care to join us?" I asked in a british accent and Marie smiled widely, the first real smile I had seen from her, and nodded her head.

* * *

**HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT!**

**review and i'll...give you...a cookie? COOKIE! WHERE ART THOU COOKIE! (YES, I DO KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS...AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM ASKING IN THAT SENTENCE...ANYONE HAVE THE ANSWER?)**

****************IMPORTANT!**** FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT THE REST OF THE PACK TO HAVE AN IMPRINT...OR YOU DON'T LIKE WHO THEY ORIGINALLY IMPRINTED ON LIKE..UM..PAUL ON RACHEL OR SOMETHING, THEN LET ME KNOW! PUT DOWN AN OC THAT YOU WOULD LIKE FOR THEM TO STAY WITH A PACK MEMBER AND i WILL WRITE IT DOWN! ***********************


	10. I'M NOT DEADD!

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**YO!**_

_**I'M NOT DEAD...BUT I WILL BE SOON SINCE I KNOW SOME PEOPLE ARE MAD AT ME... **_

_...please don't kill me!_

_I'm sorry I haven't update in soooooo long, I probably lost most of the readers of this story which makes me really sad...but I know that its my fault._

_I have had a bit of writers block when i stopped writing the last chapter, which I hate because I had everthing planed out for this story. I think somewhere along the road I kind of went off the plot that I had in mind._

_That and classes have been driving me nuts...plus I just started working and I work all the time. My work is driving me nuts too...I hate working there but I need the money for A-kon 24 this year XD. Lame excuse but I do need the money for it, I always waste it the first day there lol._

_**BUT DON'T WORRY! I'M NOT QUITTING THE STORY! **_

_I will start re writting this story from the very beginning so if you still want to read it, I will change so much from the story, then please check on it. I will probably start re writting it starting on wednesday since I have work all of this week and my only days off are Wed and Thurs!_

_There's so much that I will change, like the writing style for the first part of this story, and many many other things. This story will stay the same up until when Edward saves Lina...then it changes because I think that's where I began to get writters block...I will make some people hate Bella alot more though...since that was what I was planning at the beginning...and hate Jacob too. _

_**OH, AND MY FRIEND WILL BE WRITTING THIS STORY BUT FROM CLARA'S POV SO IF YOU WANT TO READ IT GO TO HER PROFILE HER NAME IS: KITTEHFACE...**_Or something like that...I probably should go check. But I will fav it when she puts it out, since Clara is basically formed because of her.

So I just wanted you to know that...if you have any ideas of where this story should head or just **ANY ** ideas, please let me know!

-_**REINA-**_

Sorry again.


End file.
